A Pokemon Ranger's (Sand)Slash Fiction
by Ausfer
Summary: A short pokemon lemon involving a pokemon ranger and his female sandslash. Contains pokemon battles and adult scenes. Does not contain peanuts.
1. Chapter 1

_An endearing, touching narrative about one man who overcomes epic struggles, life and death situations, powerful, personal tribulations and... Oh wait, wrong story. This is about a guy who gets to tap some sandslash poon._

Seth set his teeth and grimaced at the sight of the powerful attack that sent his sandslash to the ground. Wincing and panting hard, the yellow shrew-like pokemon picked herself back up, leaning heavily on her front claws to help her stay on her feet. Across the other side of the field, nearly thirty feet away, stood her opponent, a marowak, who was still nursing a sore and injured right wrist. It was Seth's idea to try and disable the pokemon's throwing ability with blows to the hand, and while the plan had almost worked, he hadn't anticipated that the pokemon was quite able to throw with his left as well. Who knew marowaks could be ambidextrous?

"Come on, you gotta stay mobile, Pepper!" Seth encouraged, with cautious hands at his satchel, ready to reach for a potion at a moment's notice. He hated battling against pokemon that could attack from a range: watching his sandslash get pummeled before she could even get an attack in always left him feeling frustrated and helpless. "Get in close! Don't let him keep you at a distance like that!"

Across the field, a lanky-armed teenager who couldn't have been older than twelve or thirteen paced impatiently, looking almost ready to join in the fight himself. "Do it again, Osso!" the spunky young trainer shouted, his voice squeaky with the tribulations of adolescence. "She's almost down. We got this!"

Letting out a gruff snort and planting his feet firmly, the marowak wound up and let fly his bone weapon once more.

Seth had to think quickly. "Left!" he shouted.

As soon as the word reached her ears, the sandslash responded by immediately launching herself to the left, diving and rolling up into a ball to sustain her momentum once she hit the ground. The marowak's stern, brown eyes widened with surprise as his weapon wizzed right past her, arcing to the right a bit where it began to curve straight towards her trainer that had been standing a short distance behind.

"Woah!"

A burst of adrenaline sent a jolt through Seth's body as he saw the whirling bone coming straight for him. He dropped to the ground and covered his head in panic as he heard the intimidating whoosh of the thrown weapon fly overhead.

No sooner than the the spinning weapon had sailed by, Seth looked up and brushed dirt off his face, continuing to direct the battle without missing a beat. "Take him off his feet with a rollout!" he ordered, deciding to use this brief moment when her opponent was unarmed to allow his pokemon to close the distance.

There were a precious few seconds before the bone-hewn boomerang would complete its arcing trajectory and return to its owner. Nodding once in acknowledgement, Pepper ducked her head and broke out into a full sprint at her opponent. As the sandslash reached her top running speed, she dropped to all fours and pushed off with her powerful digging claws for an extra boost of momentum before rolling up into a tightly-packed ball of spikes. Each sharp, brown spur on her back kicked up chunks of dirt and grass as the pokemon careened forward like a runaway wrecking ball. The marowak took an uncertain step on his back foot and whipped his bony head around to his trainer, looking for advice.

"Uhh... uhhh..." the marowak's owner stuttered, a look of uncertainty and panic spreading across his face. The young trainer's wide-open eyes darted back and forth between the quickly-approaching spiky ball, and the bone boomerang that would soon reach its owner, unsure of which his pokemon should react to first.

With no time to wait for a command from his trainer, the marowak, choosing discretion over valor, forefitted the retrieval of his boomerang and attempted to jump out of the way at the last second. However, the pokemon's reaction was a little too late, and both trainers heard the marowak let out a loud grunt as the sandslash caught a heavy blow that sent the other pokemon airborne, tumbling head over tail before crashing in the dirt. A little disoriented from the spinning, the sandslash stood up and attempted to get her bearings as the marowak struggled to pick himself up and shake off the powerful blow. Neither pokemon had noticed that the bone weapon had continued flying past where the marowak had once stood and landed in the grass some distance away.

The two trainers looked at eachother for a split second, a shadow of recognition spreading across their faces. "Get the bone!" both trainers shouted nearly in unison.

Both pokemon looked around frantically before spotting the discarded weapon in the grass from afar. Getting up with a strained and tired grunt, the marowak took off towards his bone, and while Seth's sandslash was clearly faster on foot, the other pokemon had started out much closer. Seeing she would not make it in time, the sandslash brutally tackled her foe in desperation, dragging the marowak to the ground in a fit of flying dirt and grass. The bone pokemon grunted and thrashed in her grasp, and eventually was able to deliver a double kick to the chest that finally pushed the sandslash away. Flipping to his stomach and pushing himself up with a jump, the marowak dove for his weapon and brought it to face his opponent just in time to fend off a vicious slash by a pair of sharp claws.

"Club time, Osso!" the teenager commanded.

Seth's eyes shot wide open. "Pep, claws up!" he shouted, signaling for his pokemon to protect herself.

Brandishing the curved bone menacingly, the marowak took a running jump forward with his weapon raised high over his skull, ready to bring it down hard with both arms. And although her instincts told her to try and flee, the Sandslash trusted her trainer's commands and braced herself with her long, lance-like claws crossed in front of her face.

She held her ground and shut her eyes tight, and when the blow came, Pepper felt her body forced back in a stagger. However, she opened her eyes to find that she had blocked the blow completely and now had the marowak's bone wedged between her two sets of claws. Now understanding what her trainer had wanted, the sandslash immediately tightened her grip, holding fast. The bone pokemon tried to pull his weapon back with a grunt but the bulbous end of the bone became caught in her grip.

Seth felt a surge of pride and excitement at his pokemon's performance. "Great job, Pepper! Now try to take it from him!"

"Don't let her, Osso!" the young trainer encouraged. "Make her let go!"

Both pokemon grunted and growled and pulled as they circled each other, but it quickly became apparent that the pair was locked together in a standstill. The marowak pulled with a sudden jerk to dislodge her grip, but all he managed was getting the sandslash to stubbornly shuffle forward a few steps. The pair glared at each other, with both growling and snarling under their breath.

"Come on, Osso..." The young trainer encouraged. His hands were balled up into fists, the knuckles almost white. "That's it! Drag her if you need to! No matter what you can't let go!"

Seth's mind raced for a solution. He knew she couldn't knock the bone out of the marowak's hands without having to let go first, the marowak wouldn't let her get close enough to bite, and he knew she didn't have the best leg strength for kicking...

"Pep! Can you spin out of that?" Seth called out.

Straining hard from the tug-of-war over the bone, the sandslash shook her head and let out a short cry that served as a clear "No". She dug her feet into the ground and snorted loudly as she tried to pull the weapon free.

An idea flooded into Seth's mind, causing him to gasp. "Don't use your legs, Pepper! Pull up with your arms! Use your upper body strength!" he shouted.

As a sandslash, Pepper's forelimbs were naturally very strong, being built for digging and clawing through tough earth. So when she stopped trying to pull with her legs and began to flex her arms, the marowak suddenly found his bone lifting over the sandslash's head and slipping out of comfortable reach. Eyes wide with fear of losing his grip, he lifted a leg and delivered a powerful double kick to his opponent's side, but the sandslash buffeted the blows with a pained grunt and held fast. Grimacing, Pepper pulled harder, bringing the marowak to his tip-toes as he struggled against the sandslash's longer reach and superior strength. Seth felt confident his pokmeon could out-muscle the more sturdy marowak and bring the battle to a quick end once he was disarmed.

However, the young trainer then called out a move that neither Seth nor his pokemon expected.

"Now, Osso! Low Kick!"

The sandslash's eyes opened wide in surprise. Abruptly, the bone pokemon disengaged, and with surprising agility, dropped down to all fours with a sweeping kick to the sandslash's legs.

With all her focus on pulling the club up and out of the marowak's hands, the low kick took the pokemon completely by surprise. The yellow, shrew-like pokemon was swept off her feet and crashed to the ground hard, causing the bone club in her claws to drop to the grass. Dazed, the sandslash rolled to her belly, but before she even had stood up, the marowak had rushed to retrieve his weapon and was already poised to strike.

"Bone Club, now!" The young trainer shouted, his voice shrill with excitement.

Seth felt his stomach turn to ice. "Pepper, get up!" He shouted. "Claws u-"

But before she had even gotten back onto two feet, the sandslash was met with a hard backhand of the marowak's club that caught her right across the left cheek. Seth winced when he heard the dull thunk of a clean hit, and watched as his pokemon was thrown backward onto the ground, where she collapsed and did not move.

"Ah! Pepper!" Seth called out, his mouth open from shock. "Are you okay?"

There was a tense few moments of silence. But after a short moment, the sandslash stirred and slowly rolled to her stomach. Letting out a long groan, she looked her trainer's way and gave a tiny nod. But when she did not make an attempt to get back up, Seth let the tension in his shoulders relax with a defeated sigh.

"Alright, good show, kid... you win."

The teenager's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "Yes!" he shouted, jumping in the air. "Yes yes yes!" His panting and tense marowak, who had been cautiously standing by, ready to strike again, finally let himself relax. The bone weapon dropped from his hand, and, after a wavering moment, the pokemon fell backward into a sitting position where he let out a noisy, exhausted exhale, feeling too tired to stand up any longer.

"Hey Osso, we won! We won! You were awesome! Ohmygosh, you had me so worried but you did it! You did it!" Running toward his marowak, the young trainer bent down and gave the pokemon an overly-exuberant hug that left the marowak's eyes bulging out of his skull.

Shaking off the bitter taste of defeat, Seth brought out a smile for the younger trainer. "Hey... kid. Here ya go." He tossed the boy a small bit of cash and an oran berry. "I know we didn't agree on a prize match beforehand, but hey... you earned it."

The young teen's face seemed to glow as he graciously took his earnings and tossed them in his satchel.

"Ohmygosh, thanks so much!" the teenager gushed, his face beaming with pride. "I've never had a pokemon battle match for money before, just casual stuff with friends... So what did you think? Osso did so good! I told you he was really tough!"

Seth smirked and brushed an itch off his nose. "That timing for the low kick was a good tactic, I'll give you that. Didn't even know a marowak could learn an acrobatic move like that."

The young trainer confidently nodded. "They can't! Well, not normally. But you can teach 'em it when they're still young and growing!"

Still panting heavily, the marowak that had been enjoying his victory rest slowly got up and crawled on all fours to Seth's sandslash. Squatting down, he gently shook the prostrate pokemon on the shoulder and leaned in curiously, checking to see if she was okay. When the sandslash opened her eyes and responded she was, the marowak, now greatly relieved, plopped back down in a sitting position in front of her and offered a cordial expression of a well-fought battle in his native pokemon tongue. The two began to casually chat as the two trainers continued their discussion.

"... and I'll show ya the other secret to Osso's game, too. This!" The teenaged trainer bent down to pick up his marowak's curved club. Glancing cautiously at his own pokemon, he leaned in close to whisper a few words in Seth's ear.

"This isn't just any bone... it's an Xperia Boneflight XL! It's super-dense to hit extra hard and is specially shaped to fly in a perfect boomerang flight path. Had to order it online. It's not even made of real bone... but I can't let Osso find that out or he'll refuse to use it."

Seth laughed. "Those things are expensive, aren't they?"

The young trainer nodded. "Got it for my birthday a couple months ago. With all our tricks, I bet we could even take on the Hawthorne gym leader!"

When the words "gym leader" were uttered, the chatting marowak stopped in mid-sentence and whipped around his head to stare at his trainer with eyes wide from disbelief and panic.

Seth just smiled and shook his head. "You still got a ways to go, kid. Hawthorne's gym is one of the toughest in all of Johto. You'll need a whole team for that!"

"But I-"

"Their Gym leader can even hold her own against the Elite Four, you know." Seth cautioned.

"R-really?" The teen curled his lip in a frown. "Shoot... I guess you're right... "

In hearing that from his trainer, the marowak let himself relax with a huff of relief and turned back to the sandslash at his feet.

"I'll tell you what, though... go use that prize money you earned, get yourself a few pokeballs at the pokemart, and start training a team. See what you're really capable of as a trainer," Seth offered. "It wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

The young trainer shrugged. "That depends on if mom will let me own more than one pokemon. But I'll keep that in mind. At any rate, I'm gonna get going! Me and Osso have some more training to do!" The teenager packed up his things and unfolded his collapsible scooter. Flicking his lone pokeball out of his pocket, he activated the button trigger and retrieved his marowak, who had been in mid-sentence of talking to the sandslash in front of him when he was suddenly whisked away inside.

"Thanks for the battle, ranger!"

Seth tipped his red campaign cover. "The name's Seth. Take it easy, and enjoy the route!"

The teen gave a cordial wave, then turned and, after looking both ways, hopped on his scooter and gave a kick against the pavement as he began riding down the winding trail of Route 45.

"Heh, cute kid..." he mumbled to himself.

Seth, still watching the young trainer as he rode away, waited a few seconds before he suddenly began grinning.

"Alright, they're long gone," he called out.

His sandslash's eyes shot open wide. Getting back to her feet with a jump, the pokemon stretched and rubbed her cheek with her paw a bit before shaking things off, suddenly looking no worse for wear. Coming up to stand next to her trainer, she looked down the road, and, in seeing her opponent's trainer riding off, let out a pleased-sounding grunt.

"You know," Seth said, his eyes still on the boy, "If you keep throwing every match I have just because the other trainer's a young kid, pretty soon I'm gonna run out of berries to give away." He let himself laugh a bit.

Pepper was aware of her trainer's dwindling berry supply. However, the pokemon did not care. As far as she was concerned, it was the duty of an official pokemon ranger's pokemon to make sure passing trainers enjoy the route her owner was entrusted to protect and maintain... and that was far more important than some silly old berries.

The sandslash let herself have a moment of pride. She felt that she had done a good job.

"Alright. Well, come on, ya silly little quill-butt," Seth motioned to his sandslash to follow as he began walking in the opposite direction of the young trainer. "Our break's almost over. Let's get back to our post before you spot any more trainers to lose to."

In response, Pepper gave her trainer a sharp poke in the waist with one of her claws, causing Seth to jump.

"Ow!" he shouted, laughing. "Oh, If you're gonna be like that I'll just put you back in your ball," Seth warned her, though not in a serious way.

And Pepper, in a purposefully exaggerated show of defiance, stuck her nose up in the air and continued on ahead of him, leaving her trainer shaking his head with a smirk drawn across his face.

Seth enjoyed his life as a pokemon ranger. It was job he had never imagined seeing himself doing when he was younger, but currently the trainer could not think of a better fit. Of course, like most kids, he had chased fanciful dreams of traveling the region and challenging gyms at one time, but deep down inside he always knew he wasn't passionate enough about competitive battling to pursue it seriously. While he had tried his hands at a few different careers during his teenage years, it had taken him a while to realize that what he enjoyed the most was being outside and getting to interact with wild pokemon. And when there wasn't a lot of boring paperwork to do or annoying calls to answer, it turned out that being a pokemon ranger could let him do all that and more.

Being a pokemon ranger meant that Seth, together with his sandslash, was responsible for the management, conservation, and preservation of the wildlife on the Johto route system. He had been assigned to Route 45: the long and winding mountainous trail south of Blackthorn City. Although much of their duty comprised of rather unflattering tasks such as litter patrol, general route maintenance, and basic law enforcement (mostly minor things such as vandalism... serious crimes were left to the police!), there were also more exciting parts to the job. For one, there was the regular catch-and-release of wild pokemon in order to monitor the health of wild populations and to check for various parasites and diseases. Or every once in a while there was some kind of emergency to break up the slow pace of the day, such as serious injury to a trainer or a pokemon during a battle, or some dumb trainer accidently setting the trees aflame with his fire-type... To prevent such emergencies, pokemon rangers were also responsible for spreading education and awareness for safe battling practices, proper trainer etiquette, and teaching how to respectfully approach and interact with wild pokemon without endangering yourself. There was quite a lot to do!

And of course, patrolling a route also meant getting to battle the various trainers that passed through. Battling on the job was actually allowed by the Johto Route Preservation Department, because trainer-to-trainer battles were considered part of the traditional "allure" of traveling a route in the first place.

...after all, what traveling trainer wouldn't want to trek along a route with their faithful pokemon without getting into a few exciting battles along the way?

Although the mid-afternoon skirmish with the young scooter kid brought a much-needed diversion to break up the monotony of the day, by five o' clock both Seth and his pokemon were looking forward to going home. So around five-thirty, with pokeball in hand, Seth knocked on the door to the ranger's office and peeked his head in to say goodbye to his co-worker that had arrived just a few hours ago to work the evening shift.

"Hey Michelle, I'm heading out. I'll see ya tomorrow!"

A disgruntled Michelle looked up from her desk, which caused the swiveling fan in front of the open window to blow a lock of long, black hair in her face. She immediately brushed her face clear with a hand, revealing a pert frown.

"Yeah... and how come you're the one leaving and I'm the one who's gotta finish all these wildlife inventory reports?" she snapped.

Seth frowned. "Aw come on, I already stayed a little late finishing up a few. I told ya: I had to respond to that call about the dispute all the way down near the Dark Cave... some stubborn trainer who refused to pay out after losing a money match." He lowered and shook his head. "Stupid kids... don't agree to a money match if you're not comfortable putting your cash on the line."

"Yeah, yeah... I'm not blaming you, it's just..." Michelle let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back from her chair, letting the pen fall from her hand. "Grrr, sometimes I just feel like nothing ever gets done around here."

"Eh, go take your break a little early, walk around, and see if there's a trainer passing through to battle. That's what I do when I'm stressed." Seth shrugged.

Michelle said nothing, only continuing to look off in the distance with a disgruntled frown on her face.

"Hey, I'll tell you what," Seth began, holding his hands out in front of him. "How 'bout I make it up to you... This weekend, I'll take you out on a date, bring you to this really nice seafood buffet, maybe get you some nice crab cakes and all the shrimp you could possibly eat... and afterwards we can go see a movie, like Saving Private Rhydon or Flygon in 60 Seconds, then maybe come back to my place, have a glass of wine, then-"

"Seth..." Michelle gave her co-worker a cheeky little smirk, taking time to savor the smart-aleky proposal. "Go clock out already."

Seth grinned. "See ya tomorrow, Michelle," he said, taking his leave.

"Later," Michelle mumbled as she returned to her work, finding herself smiling a bit.

Seth returned to the entryway of the small building and gathered up his things. In the right corner, on a plain wooden chair, Pepper stood, waiting patiently for her trainer to return.

"Alright, Pep," Seth motioned as he slung a satchel over his shoulder. "Are you ready to leave?" He gave his pokemon a playfully rough rub on the forehead that had the pokemon scrunching her face up. In response to his question, the ground-type nodded and let out a quiet yowl in affirmation.

"Alright, let's get out of here, then."

He triggered the button on his pokeball, causing it to open up and bathe his sandslash in a red glow. Pepper closed her eyes and waited, calmly, to be drawn into the small, spherical device she had grown quite comfortable with over the years.

Seth considered himself lucky to have found a pokemon like Pepper. She was loyal, intelligent, inquisitive... a good companion and friend. And although he always dreamed of becoming a flying-type trainer, able to ride the clouds with a majestic pokemon as a faithful mount, by chance or fate it was instead small sandshrew discovered in the fields beyond back yard one morning that captured his fascination and heart. A young Seth had managed to befriend the timid little pokemon without bait or ball, much to his parent's surprise, and by the time he was old enough to get a trainer's license and capture pokemon, the ground type let Seth capture her without the slightest fuss or fight. Deciding to name her Pepper, after the spice, she had barely been over a foot high on her catchdate, but the ground-type grew fast.

Now a fully grown sandslash, Pepper stood at a respectable three feet tall, but on all fours the shrew-like pokemon would still measure closer to two. Her face had a certain feminine quality to it, with her snout slightly more tapered and rounded than the males of her kind. The sandstone-colored hide she wore was tough and leathery, and just underneath hid the dense and powerful muscles of an experienced, well-trained battler. Her skin was usually dry and had a tendency to crack (a common ailment for her species), leading to Seth keeping his apartment well-stocked with moisturizing lotions and creams.

The large, shingled, brown quills that ran down her back had a tendency to quietly clatter and click together whenever she moved about. Each one was longer and wider than her entire snout, and they gave the Sandslash a much bulkier, heavier appearance than the pokemon really had. But despite their apparent heft, the conical, leaf-shaped scales were both hollow and light, and incredibly tough to boot. Seth would often find novel uses for the occasional shed quill: one found its use as a doorstop (it was well over a year old and still serving admirably), and another was carved out and ended up as a bird seed scoop for the bird feeder outside his window.

Pepper, like most sandslashes, was quiet and distant, if a little on the aloof side. But under Seth's encouragement, she had slowly learned to open up over the past few years and could be quite the affectionate pokemon when she wanted to. Naturally assertive, Pepper also had a stubborn and headstrong streak in her, a trait that she would vehemently deny if you would ask her. But despite this, her serious demeanor and strong sense of loyalty kept her from butting heads with her owner too often. As an official ranger's pokemon, Pepper took her role in the job quite seriously, perhaps even moreso than her owner took his, and considered the entirety of Route 45 to be under her personal protection and care.

All in all, Seth was happy to find his sandslash to be a pokemon of low maintenance: she was trusting and obedient, easy to live with, and rarely got into mischief.

Before she knew it, Pepper found the familiar sight of her trainer's apartment materializing in front of her eyes. Seth had let her out of the pokeball and was in the process of hanging up his satchel and ranger hat on the coat hook near the door.

"You hungry, Pep?" He asked, looking over his shoulder while he blindly rummaged around his satchel for his cellphone. The sandslash nodded, then, realizing that she had other bodily urges to take care of as well, turned for the bathroom.

"Alright. Let me take a trip to the bathroom first and... hey!" With cellphone in hand, Seth turned around, finding his pokemon down the hall already, reaching up to turn the knob on the bathroom door with both paws. The pokemon turned and gave a taunting chitter that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than a "Beat you to it!"

Slightly peeved, Seth walked down the hallway just as his pokemon closed the door behind her. "Couldn't you have just gone outside before we left work?" he asked, talking through the door.

From beyond the door, the ranger heard the sandslash equivalent of an audible "No". Right after, he heard the lid of the toilet lift up with a clack followed by the clicking, scraping sound of quills on porcelin as the pokemon situated herself on top of the seat.

"Fine..." he sighed. "Just don't use up half a roll of toilet paper again. And remember to wash your paws!"

The rest of the evening had progressed without fanfare. Not in the mood to cook, Seth decided to order pizza, a meal that Pepper was always delighted to have. Human food was always a fun and exciting break from her usual poke-chow... although that wasn't to say she didn't enjoy her own food as well! The cheese was delicious, as was the tangy tomato sauce underneath. Pepper preferred to eat the cheese first, by nibbling at it in small bites until all she had left was a slice of tomatoey dough.

While Seth would sometimes have evening plans with friends from town or the neighbors in his apartment complex, tonight was not one of those nights, leaving the pair to have a quiet evening alone. So with no other distractions, Seth found himself eager to catch up on a few of his favorite television shows for the night. Pepper was fine with that. Spending a night relaxing on the couch with her trainer was a good night, as far as she was concerned.

With dinner long-eaten and a pair of greasy plates sitting on the coffee table, Seth put his feet up and motioned for his pokemon join him, to which the sandslash accepted without question. Resting her head and paws in his lap, she felt a scratch behind the ears and closed her dark, glassy eyes in contentment. The ground-type let out a tiny, pizza-scented burp and relaxed, listening to the quiet droning of the TV.

During a commercial, Seth cleared his throat and spoke up, his eyes still on the TV. "Is there anything you wanna do tonight, Pep? Or are you fine with just hanging out?"

The sandslash initially went to reply with "just relax for the night," but she suddenly gave pause, instead deciding to take a moment and mull over her choices. After rejecting a few of her initial ideas, a small moment of time passed before she suddenly realized there was something that a quiet night like this would be perfect for. But, the sandslash immediately frowned at the thought. For while she had fancied the idea many times in the past, she doubted she could get Seth to do it...

... he never seemed to be interested in mating with her.

While Pepper had chances to mingle with her own kind, it was only on rare occasions that she found an opportunity to mate. She was the only pokemon Seth owned, and the only other pokemon she regularly interacted with amounted to the ones that belonged to Seth's co-workers, and the few humans that also owned pokemon here in the apartment complex...

...and if there was one thing she knew, it was that the delcatty from across the hall was definitelynot her type!

Pepper knew that nearly every pokemon, regardless of type or size, had certain needs... And with no proper outlet for herself, she had never ruled out the possibility of accepting her trainer as a mate. The ground-type had even given it honest thought several times in the past, and the more she did, the more attractive the idea had become to her. It just seemed logical, given the circumstances: Humans seemed similar enough to sandslashes to be in the same egg group, so they were probably physically compatible. Plus, she was always with her trainer, so there was a certain convenience to speak of...

And moreover, Seth had several desirable traits for a mate: He was attractive looking, for a human... Long, flowing blond hair worn in a classic surfer style, kind brown eyes, and a warm smile. He was physically fit, as his job required a lot of walking and hiking. He was caring and passionate about nature and about Pokemon. And even his capricious sense of humor, although often imprudent to the pokemon, could be endearing at times. Seth treated her with a lot of love and affection, trained her to be an effective battler, and Pepper never once regretted being caught by him as a young, naive sandshrew so long ago.

Given the obviousness of their compatibility, Pepper expected her trainer would make a move eventually. But as the months and years wore on, Seth never once showed any interest in taking things further. She knew he would occasionally seek out his own species, and he had been in a few relationships with other humans in the past... but around her, the hugs he gave were always just hugs, the cuddling were just cuddles, and during times when they slept together, it was with his clothes on... And these acts of close companionship, while she had never disliked them, they would sometimes frustrate the pokemon when she had been in the mood for more.

And now... now that Seth was a fully-evolved adult and still had not found a dedicated mate among his own kind, Pepper thought that it was past time her trainer should stop being so picky over which species he sought out.

For a few minutes, still resting in her trainer's lap, Pepper let herself think about having dedicated mate herself, and if it were her trainer. The sandslash closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like, to have her trainer take her to his bed, remove his clothes, pull her close, and...

A moment of self-awareness came to the pokemon as she realized what her chin was laying on. The sandslash blinked her eyes open. She raised her body a bit and scooted back out of her trainer's lap, taking a peek at what had been just moments ago a cushion for her snout. Of course, there was nothing to see, really... Seth's pants blocked everything from view. But there was a bulge, yes. There was something there. And the sight of that something caused a budding little stir of taboo arousal in the pokemon. Granted, she had never seen him completely nude before: at most she would just see Seth in his underwear while changing into pajamas or a bath towel after coming out of the shower. But she had sometimes wondered about it, yes... what it looked like, what it smelled like, what it would be like to squeeze and hold it between her paws, how she would like to lick it, or have it inside of her...

Pepper shifted her hips in place a bit, the last thought making her body feel rather warm. It had certainly been a while since she had last gotten the chance to fend off the spell of arousal with the touch of her own claws, and it had been even longer since she had been mated properly. But the pokemon did not feel like excusing herself to a quiet part of the apartment and enjoy her own touch tonight. She wanted more than that.

She looked up at Seth briefly, seeing his eyes still fixated on the television screen. Maybe, the sandslash felt, if she played her cards right, this could finally be the night. After all, if her trainer wouldn't make the first move, then perhaps that just meant it was up to her to initiate instead. Now, if only she knew how to ask...

Pushing herself up on all fours, she jumped into Seth's lap, straddling his legs. The sudden weight of her body startled Seth, causing him to grunt and drop the remote in surprise. He immediately turned his focus to the pokemon that had brought herself to his attention.

Seth let out a chuckle."Well, hello to you too!"

He looked up at her with a smile and brushed a thumb across her tan, leathery cheek. The sandslash's large and solemn eyes, like glassy pools of dark water, stared into his own with an inquisitive gaze. Her left ear gave an errant twitch.

"Well?" Seth asked. "What brings you to my lap, girl? What do ya need?"

The question caused Pepper to falter for a moment, and she blinked and briefly looked away, knowing the answer but unsure of how to tell him. How could she tell him? Would he even be interested?

Her lack of response was a bit puzzling for Seth. "Well, whatever it is, can it wait? I want to finish this show right now." He began to lean to the side to try and get a view of the screen, but Pepper put her claws out on his shoulders to stop him.

"Hey!" Seth turned back to her, frowning. "This is a new episode... If you wanna play games, it can wait until the show's over."

The sandslash blinked. She shook her head.

Furrowing his brow in mild confusion, Seth cocked his head. "Well, what is it, then?"

Pepper took in a deep breath and let out. Closing her eyes and hoping for the best, she leaned down and began to lick along his chin with her long, slender tongue. Affectionate licking under the mouth was a common way for many kinds of pokemon to show their physical desire...

But for some odd reason, Seth only smiled and pat her snout.

"Yeah, I love you too, girl."

Pepper pulled back and let out an exasperated huff, shaking her head. How could her trainer be so oblivious? Undeterred, she wrapped her large claws around her trainer and hugged tight, continuing to plant amorous licks along his cheek and neck.

"Woah, hey..." Seth let out a laugh and carefully wrapped an arm around his pokemon's spiky back. He felt her thick, conical tail swish eagerly back and forth between his knees. "So affectionate all of the sudden! Alright, we can cuddle. Just..." Seth cradled his spiny ground-type and began to fuss a bit so he could get a better view of the TV.

"...There!"

When he finally had maneuvered both of them into an agreeable angle, Seth continued to watch his program, scratching his pokemon behind the ear and enjoying her company, the amorous undertones of her affection completely lost on him.

Frustrated, Pepper found her actions becoming more overt. She let out a quiet chitter as she began to nibble and nuzzle along her trainer's neck. Her efforts eventually brought forth a pleasured hum out of her trainer that Seth didn't even realize he was making. Feeling cautiously optimistic at his response, she began to move her snout down, poking underneath the shirt collar to lap slowly at his collar bone and chest, starting to press her hips into his lap.

It was after a few moments of this that something finally clicked for Seth and he finally became aware of what his pokemon was doing. Pepper felt his body stiffen up.

"Hey..." Gently, he pushed his sandslash away from his body. "Pepper..."

The pokemon folded her ears back, feeling negative over his reaction. Perplexed, Seth cocked his head, lifting a hand to feel the places on his shoulder and neck that were wet with pokemon saliva. "You're getting kinda adventurous there, yaknow?" He chuckled and patted her roughly on the head. "What, are you gettin' a bit lonely tonight?" he asked, being only half serious.

The sandslash let out a quiet grunt of affirmation and shook her head with a solemn yes.

"Oh... Oh!" Seth's eyes widened in surprise as he took in the implications of her answer. "Ah, I see..." To her disappointment, her trainer coaxed her up and out of his lap, causing the pokemon to let out a cry of discontent. He then bent over the sofa arm to reach for the remote on the floor.

"Sorry, girl." He said with his head tilted over the arm of the couch. "I didn't think you were gonna be due for your heat already... seems a bit early for that."

Heat!? Pepper knew she was not going through her heat. At least not yet, at any rate. But figuring she could use this to her advantage, the pokemon did not correct him.

Seth let out a small grunt as he stretched for the remote, and when he finally had the device in his hand he put the show on mute. "Well, I don't know what I can do..." Seth began, turning to face her again. "I can see if the breeder is still open at this hour, maybe. Do we need to drop you off so you can go find a date, huh?" He chuckled, playfully nudging her in the stomach with his elbow.

Pepper opened her eyes wide. The breeder's... a wonderous place, filled with pokemon of all kinds, always different types, always a new experience. It was a homely locale, built right into the local pokemon daycare, and existed for the sole purpose of getting pokemon to produce eggs. The trainers knew why they were there, and so did the pokemon most of the time, so it never took long to find a potential partner. Pepper had been at the daycare before, and had even begged to be taken back a few times in the past, during times she had been in heat for real and the urge had gotten too powerful to ignore. But as tempting as the offer was, Pepper knew she did not want to go to the breeder's. Not this time. The sandslash folded her ears back and adamantly shook her head no at Seth's question.

She wanted to mate, yes... but not with another pokemon. Not tonight.

Seth pursed his lips. "Well then, I think you're just going to put up with it for now, Sorry..." Seth gave an apologetic shrug. But as he turned his attention back to the TV, Pepper nudged him with a claw. He gave her a glance, sighed, and muted the show once more.

"Come on, what is it, girl?"

Pepper took in a deep breath. She felt that it was now or never...

Chittering affectionately, the sandslash climbed back into her trainer's lap, straddling his legs and leaning into his neck to nibble again, trying to make it clear to her trainer who her choice of mate was tonight. Seth's eyes opened wide.

"Woah, hey, Pepper, I-" Gently, he pushed her back once more, causing the sandslash to let out a high-pitched cry of protest. He sat the pokemon up straight on his lap, and Pepper gave the ranger her best pout, folding her ears down and curling her lower lip just right.

Seth winced at the sight of her, inwardly thinking she could pull off the pity routine a bit too well. "Look, we'll get you to the breeder if you're that..." His words died in his mouth as his sandslash began shaking her head no once more. She rested her claws against her trainer's chest and planted one more lick on the chin, giving him a soulful look.

The gears began to click into place for Seth as Pepper leaned in closer for a nuzzle and more licks, letting out a warm chitter. He felt an odd chill run down his spine as the epiphany finally came to him. "Wait a sec..." He pushed her away gently once more. "It's... you're not seriously getting ideas of you and me together, are you?" He asked, pointing to himself.

Pepper gazed into her trainer's face with her dark, solemn eyes. She let out a quiet mew and nodded slowly.

Seth felt his cheeks flush with warmth. "Oh geeze, you silly little sandslash..." He let out an awkward laugh. "I'm no pokemon! Come on, you know that."

Pepper's ears twitched and she cocked her head, not understanding why him not being a pokemon had anything to do with it. As far as the sandslash was concerned, mating with a human seemed no more odd than mating with a pokemon of a different type. Thinking frantically for a way to convince him, and unsure of how to argue with his reluctance, Pepper felt her best chance was to press her luck by doting on her trainer until he became tempted to say yes. She heard Seth open his mouth and immediately falter with his words as she stuck her tongue under his shirt collar, lapping delicately at his skin. The pokemon rocked slowly into his lap, hoping to stir up a physical reaction.

"Woah, hey..." Seth's eyes bugged out of his skull as he felt his companion resume dry humping his lap, and held his hands up in the air. "Pepper... uh, are you sure you don't want to go to the breeder's?"

Pepper pulled back to look her trainer in the eye and firmly shook her head no. It was an entirely pointless question to ask, in her opinion. More importantly, why not vent her desires now, with him? It seemed like a logical choice for so many reasons...

"Ah, well..." Seth averted his eyes as a hand rose up to scratch his head, feeling odd in giving such a taboo act some honest thought. His initial reaction was that the whole idea seemed a bit repulsive, given what exactly Pepper was. But he also felt inquisitive thoughts and questions were nagging at the back of Seth's mind, fueled by curiosity and budding sexual excitement. He quickly decided to shrug them off.

"It's just..." He furrowed his brow and put a hand on the sandslash's shoulder. "Well, its kinda weird, yaknow? I mean, you're a sandslash, and... sheesh, I don't know if that's the right thing to do, girl..."

Dismayed, Pepper let herself sit back, her mouth hanging slightly open in disbelief at his response. Could he really... really say such things after being together for so long?

The shocked expression she wore, complete with ears folded flat against her head in a show of sadness, pained Seth, causing him to visibly wince. He wondered why she was being so insistent all of the sudden, as if this was just a spur-of-the-moment idea. Or why she couldn't just put up with a "No" answer or settle for getting dropped off at the breeder's. She was being awfully stubborn, almost as if...

And then it hit him: his pokemon didn't just want random sex. What she wanted... was him.

"I..." he sighed and blinked away, before looking back to meet her gaze out of the corner of his eyes with tightly pursed lips. "You're dead serious about this whole thing?"

The sandslash solemnly nodded.

"Man..." Seth breathed out a whistle. It seemed that, pokemon or not, getting an open invitation for sex had a way of making one feel rather excited! "Well, okay, let me think..." he mumbled.

At the sound of the words, the sandslash opened her eyes wide, tensing her legs and scanning his face impatiently as her trainer ruminated on the situation. Her heart was beating fast already, that spot between her legs tingled with anticipation, her mind racing with thoughts of what would happen if he would say yes... Exasperated, she put her paws on his chest and gave her trainer another pout, curling her lip just so, surprising even herself with the act of begging.

"Well," Seth finally spoke after a long pause. He sucked in a large breath, before letting out with a huff. "Aw, screw it, I guess we could try something and see what happens."

At once the Sandslash let out a cry of excitement, and she leaned in to feverishly lick at her trainer's chin once more, pressing the flat of her long claws against his sides, hugging him close.

Seth's eyes bugged out a bit, surprised by her exuberance. "Oh geeze!" he laughed, embracing her fondly. "Just... we gotta keep this between us, okay?" he said, smiling.

Pepper let out an eager mew in affirmation, hardly caring about secrecy at the moment. All that mattered was that tonight, she had her trainer for a mate.

"How... how are we gonna do this?" Seth asked, carefully wrapping a hand around her spiky back as she continued to dote on his cheeks and neck. He gulped, feeling his mind race with taboo excitement. But Pepper didn't answer beyond a long, affectionate hum and more licking. The ground-type was already ready. She could feel it in her loins. The pokemon felt energized as she nuzzled and nibbled at her trainer's face wantonly, already starting to slowly hump into his lap.

The grinding pressure against his groin quickly convinced Seth's body that sex with his pokemon was in fact a wonderful idea, and that his brain was silly for having reservations over the whole thing. Gently, he guided her face away from his chin and cupped her leathery, sand-colored cheeks in his hand. "Never would have expected you to be so eager," he said, letting out an awkward laugh. "Have you wanted this for a while?"

Pepper quickly nodded, surprising her trainer.

"I, really?" Seth cocked his head in surprise. "Well..." he slowly began to smile. "Let's do this the right way, then, and start with a kiss."

Pepper gave her trainer a curious look. She had never practiced kissing before... it was mostly a human practice, or sometimes a disarming way for some pokemon to charm and confuse their opponents, but the ground-type nevertheless understood what he meant. Pepper arched her neck down to lean in close. She didn't really know what to expect from the act, and paused in hesitation. Seth lifted his head up to meet her face, and, wrapping a hand around the back of her head, he guided her down as he pressed his lips against her own.

It was then that Pepper found her breath stolen from her.

She felt his lips moving, pulling at her own, and she mimicked the act, feeling a sudden, indescribable rush shoot down her spine and fill her whole body with warmth. The sandslash pulled back suddenly, mouth agape in shock.

"What?" Seth asked.

Pepper stared at her trainer for a few seconds, panting softly. And then, surprising him, she quickly dove in for more, tilting her snout to the side so she could push her lips further, mouthing and nibbling Seth's lips as an amorous chirr welled up in her throat. Her trainer let out a muffled gasp and opened his eyes wide in shock as Pepper began to kiss with a feverish intensity. It wasn't long before her narrow, muscular tongue entered his mouth. He tasted her saliva, warm and pleasant, and felt the texture of her smooth tongue against his own.

Seth put a gentle hand against her sandy-colored chest, his fingers starting to explore her armadillo-like body as he felt himself getting in the mood. His head was swimming, his heart racing. The feeling of a sandy-colored snout pressed up against his lips was an odd sensation, but he found excitement and arousal in her explorative lips and feverish intensity. He was surprised to find that, snout shape aside, it actually wasn't that much different from kissing a human!

After a few more moments, he found his hand starting to slip down Pepper's yellow belly, feeling his chest tighten in anticipation as he did so. He had decided that he was going to touch her, explore that area between her legs. Seth found it hard to believe, but even though it felt strange to be exploring such physical avenues with a pokemon, he discovered that he really wasn't bothered by it as much as he thought.

After all, it wasn't just any pokemon... it was Pepper.

Pepper buckled as he drew near her groin, and instantly pushed herself backwards from the kiss with a gasp. She lifted her hips a bit and spread her legs to grant him access, nearly humping into his hand.

Seth chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Pace yourself, Quill-butt." He patted her cheek. Mildly put-off by his demeanor, she swatted his hand away playfully with a claw, causing him to smile.

As Seth guided his fingers down between her legs, Pepper watched his face with an eager expression, letting out a meep in surprise as she felt his fingers finally find her spot.

Though most of his sandslash's body was covered in hard scales and tough hide, Seth found that much like her face, under the armpits, and a few other areas, the space between her legs was comparatively soft, with a lot of give. Pepper's slit felt like a rather simple affair on Seth's fingers: just a cloven, oval-shaped mound with a pair of noticeable lips. He had seen what the area down there had looked like before, of course, but had ever before imagined himself touching it! As his fingers explored, Seth could feel her vaginal muscles tense up from the outside as Pepper clenched in thrilled anticipation. He drew his fingers up the length of her slit, almost pressing in, parting her slit lips slightly with a gentle press and stroking the smooth skin inside. It was there that he found a bit of moisture spread onto his fingertips. As Seth moved upward, parting her slit gently on his fingers, his fingers came to a small little nub at the top, surprisingly firm around the supple skin around it. As he brushed across the button-like clitoris, he felt his pokemon's body shiver briefly.

"Gosh, you're ready already, aren't you?" He chuckled, trying to ignore the pressure building in his pants for now. Pepper looked down into her trainer's warm eyes and nodded effusively in response, chittering softly.

Even as Seth continued, he found it a bit strange to be touching his pokemon in such ways. Little inklings of doubts bubbled under the surface still... But those feelings were fighting a losing battle against a rush of taboo excitement and arousal.

The excited sandslash put her long claws on her trainer's shoulders to steady herself as Seth began to press in with a finger. He found her moist enough that he slipped inside like it was almost nothing. Upon entry, the Sandslash sucked in a sudden breath and seemed to rise up a bit, letting out a rumbling hum of pleasure as Seth sunk in deeper, going all the way to the knuckle. The look Pepper wore, an open-mouthed expression of shock and pleasure, struck him as rather cute.

Seth was taken by how warm she felt inside, and found his own erection starting to gain as thoughts of how she would feel around his cock entered his mind. The silky, supple inside of her vent tugged on his finger as Pepper squeezed with delight. As he continued to explore her passage, he began to curl his finger just slightly, massaging her inner walls. The ranger was surprised to find her far tighter than he expected.

Pepper wrapped her paws around the back of her trainer's neck and pressed her forehead against his own, chittering in affection. She was elated beyond words that she was finally going to have her trainer as a mate. Eagerly, the pokemon began to slowly rock against his hand, loving the delightful motion of Seth's digits inside of her. His fingers felt so very accommodating, so delightful as they explored and touched! Human hands were far better suited for such an act as this than her own claws, Pepper realized, and a mild streak of jealousy stirred through her mind. She looked at his face, delighted to share this moment with him, and leaned in for another kiss, which Seth accepted without hesitation, chuckling a bit at her eagerness.

Gently, Seth made to add another finger, but as he slid in deeper he found her vent proving to give a lot of resistance, and he paused out of concern.

"Geeze, Pepper, you're awfully tight... this doesn't hurt, does it?"

Pepper looked back at her trainer, panting softly, and shook her head no. The Sandslash knew her limits... and though she preferred her own kind, she had successfully taken a ryhorn once during one of her trips to the breeder, where the dopey ground-type turned out to be quite well hung! And even so, she had witnessed much more extreme pairings in the past... Why, with all the different types of pokemon out there in the world, it seemed to be hardly surprising to her that any female pokemon, including herself, was quite able to accommodate males of different shapes and sizes.

But such knowledge was lost on Seth, and he expressed honest concern for his pokemon. "I don't know if it will be comfortable for you to take me, Pep." He bit his lip.

Pepper cocked her head in surprise. Just how big were humans, she wondered? Surely not too big for her own body... right? Curiously, the Sandslash traced her long claws down her trainer's belly. Flicking his shirt up with a nimble swish, she snuck the tip of one her claws down his jeans and gave a few yanks, mumbling in native tongue that she wanted to see what was underneath.

"Ah, yeah..." Seth laughed. He slipped his finger out of her, causing a twinge of momentary disappointment in the Sandslash. Feeling empty once again, Pepper let out a huff. Obediently, the pokemon hopped off her trainer's lap as Seth began to strip. Pepper waited impatiently as Seth pulled his shirt over his head. Without getting up, the ranger then arched his back, unzipped, and shimmied out of his jeans. Pepper stared at her trainer's boxers with eager claws, ready to grasp. Before Pepper even knew what was happening, the tip of her long claws had dipped under the elastic band of his boxers and were helping Seth pull those off. Her trainer let out a chuckle, amused to find his pokemon stripping him.

Pepper felt a rush of arousal as her trainer's manhood was revealed, causing the ground-type to shiver as an involuntary, rumbling hum welled up inside her throat.

Between Seth's legs was a tiny patch of sparse, curly fur that the pokemon thought looked awful cute on his otherwise mostly-hairless body. However, beneath that, his shaft was very strange looking... there was no sheath to speak of, and so his shaft awkwardly hung down from his body. And his member wasn't red and fleshy, but the same color as his skin! The end had a funny-shaped rounded tip to it, there were a few visible veins... And to top it all off he was way bigger than she expected! Why, he wasn't even fully erect, but it still had to be at least six inches long, maybe more! It would be a tight fit, but the ground-type felt pretty sure she could take him. After all, the Rhydon hadn't fit at first either, but Pepper knew her body could prove to be surprisingly accommodating if the situation called for it.

Underneath her trainer's shaft lay a pair of testicles that rested lazily on the couch cushion, looking just the same as the ones on any male pokemon. Those things, so dainty and sensitive, were always strange and silly looking to her eyes every time she would spy them on a male... but at the same time, the sight of them held an incredibly masculine appeal and attractiveness that the female sandslash found rather enticing.

Seth watched his pokemon staring wide-eyed at his package and smiled. "Probably not what you expected for a human?"

A hand wrapped around his shaft and he began to slowly stroke himself. Pepper took a step closer, rested a claw on Seth's thigh, and watched, mesmerized as his foreskin was pulled up and down with each jerk, revealing more of the head. Taking a step forward, she got close to explore. Seth watched as the shrew-like pokemon's nose twitched and sniffed. Pepper reeled on her feet as the faint, musky scent of male arousal sent a rush through her mind. She could feel the tingle in her loins, she could feel herself getting wetter. Her cheeks were warm, her mind was foggy, her heart was racing...

She wanted that thing in her.

Turning around on the carpet with a flourish, the Sandslash dropped to all fours, tucking her long claws under her wrists. She then turned her rear towards him and spread her legs. The pokemon was pretty sure her tail had never shot up that fast in her life! She looked back at Seth with an imploring gaze, letting out a long, wanton whine. She swayed her raised tail to and fro, beckoning her trainer to mount her.

Grinning and getting up out of the couch, Seth opened his mouth to say something, but he suddenly winced as a certain realization came to him. "Oooh, wait a sec..." he said, frowning and flopping back down on the couch cushions. "I just realized, your quills are gonna be huge bother."

Pepper's dark, glassy eyes opened wide in surprise. Why, she hadn't thought of that! Most males never complained; they usually had tough skin or dense fur to protect their bellies from the sharp points when they mounted her. But humans... they unfortunately had none of those things. In fact, her trainer could be quite the tosser and turner at night, and her sharp quills were the main reason why Seth was often reluctant to let her sleep with him in his bed.

But the pokemon had an idea. Jumping up with a push of her arms, Pepper quickly climbed back into her trainer's lap once more. The amorous sandslash scooted forward. Out came a long hum of satisfaction as she felt his erect, masculine tool press up against her belly. She marveled at the warmth of it on her skin. Seth looked up at her face, his own cheeks beginning to flush once more, a flash of recognition spreading across his face.

"You wanna have sex like this? With you on top?"

The sandslash nodded, and Seth smiled. "Ah, good call."

Cradling the spiny ground-type, Seth turned with her and laid down on the couch, resting his head comfortably against the armrest. Pepper leaned forward and dropped to all fours, steadying her claws against her trainer's shoulders. Eagerly she lifted her therian hips, and Seth, guiding his shaft in hand, drew the tip down to the lowest point of her slit. As his cock head brushed against her slit, Seth marveled at how soft and inviting the area felt. Some of her fluids, warm and slick, smeared over his tip. When Seth found the right spot, in no time at all Pepper began to press her slit lips against that shaft with an air of impatience.

"Oh gosh..." Seth gasped out of arousal. He dug his fingertips into her hide-covered hips as the sudden, powerful urge to thrust up into her took him by surprise. "I don't wanna hurt you... I'mma let you set the pace at first. Take it easy, 'kay, girl?"

Inwardly, Pepper smiled at her trainer's concern; the Pokemon was not worried herself. Nodding in response, and with her mind swimming with anticipation, the pokemon pressed down, forcing her slit lips to part on the head of his shaft, and before she knew it, she felt him slip inside.

Immediately the pokemon gasped: only the tip was in and he felt so big in her already! She steadily, slowly, relaxed her body and sunk lower, aiming to carefully stretch herself to fit his size, grunting to stifle a pleasured groan welling up in her throat as she felt him slide in deeper. She took her time, inching a little bit more in every time she relaxed her legs, astonished at how much more she had to go after several minutes!

Eventually, after much stretching and lowering, the now-panting and horny ground-type let out a long sigh of satisfaction as she felt the warm skin of her trainer's hips press up against her own. She relaxed her legs completely, allowing her body to fully rest on his. There! She had done it! She looked down at Seth with a wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression of excitement and lust, feeling nearly overwhelmed with how deep her trainer reached inside of her. Her insides ached a just a tad from being stretched, and she couldn't stop her vent from spasming and giving the occasional flinch, but the pokemon knew from experience that that would subside in a few minutes. The amorous ground-type relished the present moment, letting out a loud, satisfied hum of pleasure as she wriggled her hips and felt her trainer's cock shift around, feeling him to be so deliciously thick inside her.

"Ho, Pepper, you feel good..." Seth breathed effusively from the pleasurable sensations. He brought a hand to her cheek and touched her rodent-like nose to his own. "Wow... I'm surprised you did it." He slowly began to grin. "Not bad for a giant, walking yellow pinecone."

Seth let out a sudden "Ow!" as a pair of long sandslash claws smacked him on the cheek. He grabbed her wrist to prevent a second slap, laughing.

"Alright, alright..." he sputtered, pausing to let his own laughter die down. He then put on a more serious expression for her, smiling warmly. "What I mean is... Well, yaknow, it's kinda weird for a pokemon and a trainer to do this, but heck..." He brought up a hand to cradle her chin and stroke her yellow cheek with a thumb. "All things considered, I'm glad I'm doing it with you."

Much better on the second take, Pepper thought. The pokemon twitched her ears and cooed warmly as she returned the compliment with one in her own tongue. Seth grinned, appreciating her words despite not being able to understand.

The eager sandslash could hardly believe that she had finally gotten her trainer to be her mate... and yet here she was, joined at the hips with him! She was able to see his naked body, and caress the contours of his muscular arms with her own, claw-tipped paws. She was able to touch his strong and sinewy hands holding her close, making her feel wanted and desired. The quills on her back shivered in excitement, causing them to clatter and shake together. Pepper let out an amorous chitter and leaned down to lick at her trainer's chin in affection, enthralled to share this moment with him.

Pepper began to shift her hips with an unmistakable air of impatience. She tested herself, rocking her hips around and gently squeezing, causing her trainer underneath to gasp and tense up.

"And, whew..." Seth let his jaw drop a bit as his pokemon began to rock. "You feel really good, too." He let out a huff and rolled his eyes back a bit. "Oh man..."

The pokemon couldn't help but let out a rumbling hum, acknowledging that she was feeling the same. Seth's cock radiated a delicious warmth inside of her, and his stiffness and girth proved to test the resilient, muscular walls of her vent. She continued with a slow, sinuous movement of her hips, quickly falling in love with the shape of her trainer's cock. Unlike the males of her own species, which were narrow and pointed and only wide at the base (not to mention far shorter!), she was delighted with how a human cock had the same thickness all the way down, and she relished being able to appreciate his girth no matter how deep he reached.

"Man..." Seth mumbled, finding it hard to ignore the powerful urge to thrust. He did his best to be still and let his pokemon acclimate herself. He couldn't help but flex a little bit, and as Pepper felt the cock inside of her suddenly stiffen and throb, she let out a meep of surprise, followed by a bubbly, humming sigh as a tiny billow of pleasure spread throughout her body. Her reaction caused Seth to chuckle.

"How are you doing, Pep?" He asked, putting his hands on her thighs and rubbing them. "Any pain?"

The sandslash shook her head effusively, and Seth smiled in response. "Good."

The ranger closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of being inside his sandslash. Her warm and inviting vent was wonderfully snug around every inch of his shaft, and the ground-type was surprisingly wet, offering an incredibly smooth experience. Her inner muscles... the way they would squeeze and move around him felt simply incredible. Even the slightest movement around his cock brought forth an intense pleasure that he couldn't have expected.

Pepper continued to rock and stretch, shifting her hips, getting comfy, relaxing her muscles. He felt so big, she thought... it had certainly been a while since she had taken a male of this size! His mating tool was probably six or seven inches at least... not as big as a rhydon, but even so, he had to be about double the size of a male sandslash. She briefly wondered if all humans were this well hung, or if she just happened to have a stud for a trainer. Chittering to herself with delight, she decided to imagine that it was the latter.

Pepper wiggled her tail left and right in excitement, causing it to slap against her trainer's thighs. She had begun to feel a bit more stretched out now, and with her vent feeling a bit more comfortable, the pokemon decided to test her body by clenching hard around his girth.

"Nyuh!" Seth gurgled, curling his body forward a bit in a flinch as he felt his cock suddenly constricted. Pepper surprised herself by actually laughing at his reaction, letting a few animalistic, grunt-like chuckles out from under her breath.

"Holy... you got some control down there, Pep!" Seth said, as he joined in the short bout of laughter. He gave himself a few seconds before taking in a deep breath and let out a content sigh, bringing a hand up to cup underneath her chin and stroke her cheek with a thumb.

"Yaknow, I kinda assumed this would just be a quick and simple romp... Didn't know you'd want to take things so slowly. Not that I'm complaining." He rubbed her thighs, smiling.

The sandslash cocked her head in mild confusion, and then she realized that her trainer was indeed right: the pace had been rather lax so far. She hadn't intended to take things so slowly... In fact, she rarely liked slow-paced mating. But then again... the ground-type looked back down at her trainer, and inwardly grinned, realizing this wasn't just another mindless romp at the breeder's. Seth was her trainer, and he was special to her...

Perhaps that was what made all the difference.

The sandslash felt her arousal growing, her body responding, and a desire for more pleasure welling up inside of her. The aching in her vent was subsiding more and more. She felt ready to continue. With long claws curled safely under the wrists, the ground-type dropped her paws to Seth's chest, planted her hind legs firmly on the couch cushions, and began to lift her hips. The sandslash groaned softly as she felt his shaft slowly pull out of her, focusing on the sensation of his turgid shaft pressing against and massaging her inner walls. When all but the tip had been pulled out, she then lowered herself once more and before the pokemon knew it, her hips had begun a slow, rhythmic, bouncing motion all on their own.

"Woah," Seth gasped, not expecting his pokemon to start riding and do the work for him. He held on tight to her leathery waist and dropped his jaw as he quickly got lost in the smooth rolling motion of Pepper's quadruped hips. While a part of him was still feeling bit odd over having sex with a pokemon, he quickly realized that he could get quite used to the act as long as it felt like this!

"Mm, Pepper..." Seth groaned, holding onto her hips tightly. He couldn't finish his sentence. The steady, rhythmic grinding, and the comfy, textured walls of her vent pulling on his cock with every rise of her hips... it was all so very easy to get lost in. He watched his pokemon ride him with a single-minded focus, slowly but steadily increasing in power and drive, dropping her snout to her chest and letting out a long, wanton groan as she put her weight on his hips. It wasn't much longer that the couch began to squeak softly as the sandslash grew more ambitious with her rocking.

Pepper found herself engaged with her trainer's cock for several more minutes, feeling the fire in her chest grow steadily. She had only mated in this position once before, and had forgotten how much fun it was to control the action first-hand. She thought back briefly, remembering her mate at the time had been a rather lonely flaaffy who had a tendency to accidentally shock anything that got near during times of excitement. The thoroughly embarrassed electric pokemon had been positively delighted to find a ground-type capable of shrugging off his troublesome habit.

Chirring effusively, Pepper took her trainer to the hilt and pressed down hard, savoring how she could still feel his girth reach so deep inside. She wriggled her hips left and right, and suddenly paused, realizing with a twinge of satisfaction and pride that her vent had stopped aching a while ago.

"Whew..." Seth breathed, trying hard to pace himself with the surprisingly comfy and snug fit around his cock. "So... are you ready to let me take you?" he asked with a grin, noticing her pause and eager to take control.

For some odd reason, the sandslash felt a shiver travel down her spine from the words, their meaning stirring up a lustful fire in her chest. Quills clacked together softly as she shook off the chill. She looked at her trainer for a second, her dark, solemn eyes opened wide. Panting softly out of her mouth, the sandslash nodded. She felt that she could hardly wait. Seth simply smiled in response.

"Good," he whispered.

Pepper let out a gasp. Her eyes bugged out and her spine arched violently she suddenly felt him thrust upward. Just that one thrust, and she had felt nearly overwhelmed! It hadn't even been that strong, but the intensity of the moment, the excitement of a first time, his extreme size, and just...even knowing it was her trainer of all things, they all added to the experience!

Another thrust, and another. The sandslash felt her body begin to melt in her trainer's arms as he picked up pace. It just felt so... so good! So wonderful, so amazing, so incredible! Her last time mating had been many months ago, and she had almost forgotten how great it felt. Trying to get her bearings, Pepper attempted to control her breathing and looked down at her trainer. She saw him now with mouth agape, flushed cheeks, and furrowed brow. His brown eyes appeared to be just slightly out of focus. The expression of a human in pleasure... It was an awfully hot look, she thought. Letting out another groan as she leaned back into his steadily thrusting cock, Pepper rocked back against her trainer's hips and basked in the sensation of being taken. When their eyes finally met, she let out an affectionate chitter and bent down for an eager human kiss.

"Mmmf!" Seth murmured, as he felt the sandslash began to lip and wildly tongue at his mouth. He returned the kiss with a taboo rush of excitement, finding his hands wandering, stroking along the less-spiky, and more sensual parts of her body.

"You're doing okay, right? Doesn't hurt?" Seth asked between kisses. Chirring deep in her throat, Pepper gave a long, heated lick up her trainer's neck and began to wantonly rock back against his member, giving no other response. Taking that as an acceptable answer, the ranger quietly decided to let himself stop worrying about possibly hurting his pokemon. Slowly, he increased his pace and the power of his thrusts to a level more satisfying for himself. The sandslash sitting on top of him let out an impassioned high-pitched cry and dropped her snout to her sandy yellow chest, letting herself relax in the firm grip of his hands.

Pepper's body surprised herself as she felt a climax quickly approaching. She shot her paws out and braced herself on Seth's shoulders. Her eyes shut tight and her tail lifted high as blooms of pleasure from her first orgasm overwhelmed her. Noticing her reaction, Seth began to slow down slightly, increasing the power of his thrusts for her, and waited for his pokemon to finish, finding her spiny body tense up in his arms, feeling her hips and vent flinching and jerking uncontrollably, and noticing a warm sensation flow down his sack as the ground-type's excess fluids leaked from her tightly-filled vent. After a few more seconds the sandslash came down off her high. Heavily panting, with half-open eyes, she dropped her shoulders, relaxed her spine, and hunched over her trainer's chest, causing Seth to pause.

"That was your orgasm?" he asked, grinning. "Already?"

Yes, Pepper thought, and a surprisingly intense one, given the suddenness of it. Gasping for breath and panting still, she nodded weakly in response.

"You wanna keep going, right?"

The sandslash cocked her head in mild confusion, twitching her left ear.

What a silly question!

Without wasting a moment, Pepper dived on her trainer and began to ride on his cock, gripping Seth's chest and mashing her snout against his lips for a feverish kiss as her hips rocked with intensity. More... she wanted more! Seth gasped into her mouth as he was assaulted by his amorous pokemon, wholly unprepared for the suddenness of it all. The wanton ground-type began riding on his cock wildly, with each bounce causing the leaf-shaped quills on her back to smack together in a cacophony of rhythmic clattering.

After a few minutes, Pepper leaned her hips back and let out a long hum as her trainer's cock began grinding on the front walls of her vent. Ooh, that was a good spot, she thought. A very good spot. She concentrated on it, gyrating her hips in licentious ways, causing Seth to furrow his brow and groan in pleasure.

It wasn't long after that Seth resumed the motion in his hips. Pepper was delighted to feel him continue thrusting, and the pair quickly worked together to sync their movements for a steady, rhythmic pace. Pepper shut her eyes tight and a squeak escaped her mouth as she got lost in the powerful thrusts of her trainer. Her thick, yellow tail shot up high in the air as she leaned forward to rest the flat of her claws against his chest.

The sandslash suddenly let out a meep of surprise as she felt her body lifted up and tilted. Seth had brought his legs up and planted his feet firmly on the couch. With the help of his legs, he was now able to deliver far more power to his thrusts, and Pepper found herself reeling from the intensity, resting her chest against his own and hugging the sides of his body tightly, unable to do much but hold on tight and let her trainer take her.

There was really nothing in the world that was this pleasurable and satisfying, Pepper thought... nothing could compare to being wildly bred and mated: not the thrill of a hard-fought victory in battle, or a warm nap on a lazy summer day... not even filling up on the best-tasting poffins money could buy. It wasn't even close! Letting out an exuberant hum, she buried her snout in her trainer's neck and pressed back into her trainer's cock, eager to savor the moment.

Seth could feel the hot breath of his sandslash wash across his neck as she panted. He could hear her quills now steadily clattering together as he rocked her body back and forth. He could feel her stocky, shrew-like body relax in his arms, only to tense up moments later as his cock would occasionally trigger something to cause a reaction and coax a sudden meep or cry out of the pokemon. He snaked a hand over her hips, choosing to squeeze her rump tightly at first, but then, with a spur of creativity, he instead latched onto is pokemon's conical, yellow tail. He gripped it firmly and pulled back, holding his sandslash with tail lewdly raised as he continued to steadily thrust into her.

Ooh, that was it, the sandslash thought as she felt her tail grabbed roughly. That was definitely right thing to do! Guided by pure lust and excitement, Pepper opened her mouth and latched onto the skin of her trainer's shoulder with her lips, letting out a long, wanton groan.

"Pepper..." Seth gasped, gripping her tail tighter. "I'm... I'm gonna blow soon. I can feel it."

The words caused a tiny rush of excitement to well up in the pokemon's chest. She started to hump back into his thrusts once more, pressing her hips into her trainer's, not even knowing why but wanting to feel him finish inside of her. She already had felt the tension in her body rising again: that wonderful, almost tingly filling sensation in her vent that tells her when an orgasm is coming. The pokemon knew it wouldn't take much longer for herself as well.

Pepper squeezed her eyes tight and held on as the piston-like movements between her legs quickly carried her to euphoria. Every sound that was around her: the quietly humming TV still on pause, the softly ticking clock on the shelf, the hot summer wind blowing against the windows, the soft drone of the air conditioner... they were all fading out, melting away, until the only thing she could hear was the groans and labored breathing of her trainer, the soft, high-pitched whines and grunts coming from her own agape mouth, and the steady, rhythmic "pat-pat-pat" of their hips as they touched together on every thrust.

Pepper arched her back uncontrollably as all the tension building up for the sandslash suddenly let loose with a powerful climax. Pepper extended her neck out and cried out once more as her vent tightened up around the intruding shaft inside of her, but her throat was too constricted to make anything but a tiny squeak. She basked in his power and drive, in the exciting feeling of her trainer take and breed her, even as Seth's cock began to stiffen and engorge. Halfway through his sandslash's climax, the ranger gave one last, powerful thrust that seemed to make Pepper's entire body jump. He groaned and held her tightly as streams of his orgasm began to spurt deep inside of her. Pepper gasped and shuddered as she felt him claim her body, crying out and pressing back into his cock hard as she continued to feel his member jerk and throb, spreading its seed deep within her and feeling nearly overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment. With each powerful rhythmic clench of her muscles, their combined fluids churned around inside, eventually finding nowhere else to go but out, leaking from around the throbbing cock that had filled her tightly-stretched vent and dripping down the trainer's sack.

As the feelings of euphoria left her, exhaustion quickly replaced it, and Pepper found herself collapsing on her trainer's chest. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt a few last throbs of Seth's cock tease and entice her now sensitive vent. Her tail finally relaxed as she let it droop listlessly between Seth's legs. Not long after, she felt a hand draw across her forehead and affectionately stroke her brow, causing the pokemon to let out a satisfied hum. She wriggled her hips a bit and relaxed in Seth's arms as both human and pokemon took time to recover.

Seth basked in the warm afterglow and grinned. He could feel the push of his sandslash's chest rapidly expanding and pressing against his own as the pokemon caught her breath. Breathing heavily through his mouth, he smiled and hugged her tight, causing the ground-type to let out a tired-sounding chitter of affection. She still had her head nestled firmly in the crook of Seth's neck, but when he finished the hug she propped herself up on her elbows to meet his gaze. Pepper's dark, glassy eyes gazed at him with a soft and warm expression, with gentle ears folded back against her head, and her open mouth letting a bit of her pink tongue hang with a listless droop. She gave herself a moment for a couple more breaths, collected her hanging tongue, swallowed roughly, and then leaned in for a kiss on her trainer's mouth.

"Mmf!"

There was a rush of excitement as her lips met his own, and Pepper felt her eyes closing as her trainer began to return the kiss. The two shared the moment for a long pause, with neither in a hurry to end it. Although this act was still quite new for her, Pepper couldn't help but think that this whole kissing thing was something she could quickly get used to doing on a regular basis. Who knew touching lips together could feel so good? It wasn't anything like a kiss that some pokemon would use in a battle: here she was in no danger of becoming under a spell of sleepiness or confusion...

...though on the other hand, it seemed like a human kiss could certainly cause infatuation!

When she pulled away, the pokemon let out an effusive chitter and nuzzled her trainer under the chin. Seth let out a small chuckle and hugged her tight.

"Wow, Pep..." Staring at the ceiling, he took in a deep breath and let it out with a heavy sigh of satisfaction. "That was intense."

Yes it was, Pepper thought with giddy satisfaction... yes it was. She let out another hum and squeezed him tight.

"Ha." Seth chuckled and returned the squeeze. "Glad you liked it too." He reached up to his pokemon's head to scratch her behind the ears, with neither human nor pokemon ready to move at the present moment. The two enjoyed each other's company quietly.

After giving herself some time, the now-satisfied pokemon propped herself up and stretched her arms, flexing her claws out wide. She then lifted her hips and stood up, feeling her trainer's now flaccid and fluid-covered cock slip out of her vent where it fell against his belly with a tiny, wet slap. Feeling appreciative, she took a few steps back, and let the pokemon ranger sit up and stretch as well.

The pokemon rolled to her side and lifted a leg, finding her groin covered in a messy, wet sheen. A bit of white fluid had begun to dribble out of her well-used slit when she pulled off of him, and before the oozing juices could pool on her tail base, the sandslash bent down to clean herself of the mess.

As she began to lick up the slick coat of liquids, Pepper was struck with the savory, almost sweet flavor of Seth's climax, immediately deciding that she liked how he tasted... much better than a rhydon, at any rate! She spread the stuff around on her palate, savoring the slippery texture and unique flavor, and then quickly dove in for more, finding a certain pleasure in tasting her trainer's climax alongside the more familiar flavor of her own body's fluids.

After flexing his arms out wide with a grunt, Seth swung his legs over the edge of the couch and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He glanced over at the still-muted TV, finding the show he had been watching had long finished and was now in the middle of a late-night talk show. He thought for a short moment, then broke out in a grin.

"Yeah, that was definitely worth missing a new episode of 'Dancing with the Charizards'. What do you think, Pep?"

Having finished cleaning herself, the sandslash glanced at the TV, then back at her trainer. When she saw Seth reach for the remote, she stopped him, and, after removing the device from his hands, she climbed back into his lap and tossed the thing over her shoulder where it landed some distance away with a "thunk" on the carpet.

Seth had to let himself laugh as he wrapped an arm around his sandslash. "I'll take that as a yes."

TO BE CONTINUED

_Find my other stories and fan art on SoFurry or FurAffinity! Or just google "Ausfer"!_


	2. Chapter 2

Even More (Sand)Slash Fiction

Just as Seth began to reach toward the floor for his clothing, Pepper the sandslash got the pokemon ranger's attention with a nudge under his arm.

"Yeah, Pep?" he asked, turning to face her.

The curious sandslash pointed to his flaccid manhood with a long claw. But when she spoke, casually asking if he was going to lick himself clean, Seth only shrugged in confusion, being unable to decipher the meaning behind her unintelligible language.

"What do you mean?"

Pepper let out a terse sigh of exasperation. Trying again, the sandslash stuck out her tongue and waited, and when that didn't work she repeated the act and this time lowered her head to his groin. It was then that Seth had a moment of epiphany.

"Oh, you want to give me a blowjob?" He grinned, shifting his hips to face her more and spreading his legs. "Sure! I'd love one!"

Pepper's eyes brightened as a tiny burst of excitement filled the pokemon's chest. Well, she wasn't quite sure what Seth meant by a "blowjob", but now that the offer to lick was on the table... well, why not? She had always wanted to try licking a male clean herself; it always seemed like a hot thing to try. She had never gotten the chance to really explore a male's mating tool before... usually, the thing only showed just before the mounting, and after mating, it would often decide to go hide back inside the male's body right away! However, her trainer was weird: his mating tool didn't appear to go back inside of him afterward. This was perhaps a perfect opportunity!

Deciding that the floor would provide a better angle, the eager pokemon hopped off the couch with a flourish and approached her trainer's open legs. Hesitating briefly, she tentatively leaned in to sniff and inspect. Seth watched as the shrew-like pokemon's pointed nose twitched and wiggled as she examined the area. Grabbing the scent of their mingled fluids in the air sent a rush of excitement down the pokemon's spine. Feeling the pull of arousal urging her on, she unwittingly licked her lips in anticipation, and then, after closing her eyes, the sandslash extended her tongue.

Seth let out a quiet hum of pleasure as he felt the soft, wet ply of his pokemon's tongue exploring his shaft. He watched as Pepper explored his manhood with an inquisitive and curious reservation, stopping occasionally just to cock her head stare at his half-erect shaft as it bobbed around by the push of her tongue. Feeling a bit more comfortable after a few more licks, the pokemon slowly scooted forward and placed her claws on the inside of Seth's thighs as she continued to lap.

Seth flipped his nose-length brown hair back with a flick of his neck and settled himself in his couch, widening his legs for her. She paused to swallow what she had collected before going in for more. Her tongue explored, wrapping around his girth, lingering to taste the remnants of his flavor. The enthused ground type chittered to herself with closed eyes, being lost in the moment with her snout buried in her trainer's crotch and tongue moving on automatic.

"Ha ha..." Seth chuckled. He reached out and pat his sandslash playfully on the head. "You're cute, Pep."

Meeting Seth's gaze, the pokemon let out a brief, affectionate chitter and showed an expression that was rather rare for her normally stoic personality: a full-on grin. Seth took the moment to heart.

Without missing a beat, Pepper returned to licking. She took Seth's half-erect phallus in her paw and lifted it to reach at the underside near the base, holding the shaft before her to drag her tongue to and fro along the sheen of sexual fluids. The sandslash couldn't bring herself to stop even if she was told. Getting her first chance to explore between a male's legs with her mouth and tongue, all up close and personal like this filled her with an exotic thrill. For now, the pokemon was keen on taking her time.

With the underside of Seth's shaft licked clean, the pokemon found herself going lower, dipping down to explore further and investigate that silly-looking pouch that males had hanging between their legs. There were fluids here too, and the pokemon was delighted to lap them up. Pepper pressed her nostrils to the wet skin of Seth's balls and wriggled her nose as she took in a deep sniff. Immediately, she felt a warmth work through her body as the sharp musk of a male sent her feminine brain reeling with desire.

After a moment of investigation, Pepper twisted her head to the side to lick at unexplored areas of skin. It was then that Seth caught a view of her long, pink tongue eagerly lashing out through the side of her open jaws, comfortably nestled between the rows of her small, peg-like teeth. At once an uncomfortable realization brought its self to the ranger's attention.

"Oh hell..." he muttered, slowly breaking into an uneasy laugh.

An oft-overlooked fact about the sandshrew evolutionary line was that the species was mildly venomous, with the toxin being delivered through grooves in the teeth. Though he trusted his pokemon completely, an accident was not out of the question, and now Seth was mentally kicking himself for not thinking about it earlier.

"Sheesh, I'm an idiot. He shook his head.

Pepper, distracted but not entirely oblivious, rotated an ear upwards at the sound of her trainer's voice as she continued to dote affection along his ballsack and the base of his cock.

Seth smirked. "Be careful with the teeth, Pep... or I'll have a hard time explaining to the nurse why my dick is all swollen and purple. Heh..."

The sandslash, with both paws still on her trainer's inner thighs, first pulled back with head cocked in disbelief. The pokemon then abruptly turned away with a grumpy huff. Why, her venom control was just fine! She was perfectly capable of deciding when, or more importantly, when not to use it... And all this, coming from a human who couldn't even control something as simple as what direction his ears faced!?

Her upset behavior was not lost on the ranger. "Aw, come on, you know I trust ya." Seth put on a warm smile for her as he presented his still-stiff manhood to her once more, feeling ready to receive more attention. "All I'm saying is... don't get carried away."

Pepper looked at her trainer out of the corner of her eyes, then glanced down at the hand that was re-offering his growing erection for her to play with. The pokemon appeared to think for a moment, and then, to Seth's happiness, turned to face him and once again took his shaft between her paws. Giving it a squeeze, she lowered her lips to the head of Seth's cock and began to lap along the underside, albeit doing so while looking up at her trainer with an obviously disgruntled glean in her eyes.

Seth tried to hold back an amused grin. He brought a hand to his pokemon's cheek and gave her an affectionate rub as she lapped slowly.

"Alright, alright... if you wanna smack me for not being trusting, I'll give ya a free hit when we're done. Deal?"

Having decided that was an acceptable substitute for an apology, the ground-type relaxed her angry brow, closed her eyes, and turned her focus back to the manhood she cradled between her paws.

After doing a quick double-check to make sure his shaft was clean, the pokemon went lower to continue cleaning her trainer's sack. Before Pepper even knew what was happening, her mouth had popped open and she had begun to lip and lick at the area, chittering to herself at the strangeness of the organs and how they felt on her tongue. She looked up, amused to find her trainer slowly stroking himself as she continued to lick. It was awfully hot to watch him do that from this angle, the sandslash thought.

Gently, Pepper lifted one of the orbs up with her tongue, getting a feel for their size and shape. Such strange things for a male to have! She couldn't even imagine how awkward must be for her trainer to move and walk about with so much stuff dangling and swaying about down here. Thank goodness she didn't have to bother with putting up with such strange anatomy herself: it was far more fun to just touch and explore someone else's... and speaking of, there was much to touch and explore! Why, it hadn't even taken half as long to clean her own slit.

After surveying the area and finding her trainer clean, Pepper let out a snort in approval of a job well done. She let Seth's cock slip from her grasp and bent her head down to wipe her snout and lips clean with the back of both paws. Afterwards, she looked up at her trainer, expecting a smile of gratitude.

Instead, a disappointed expression slowly spread over Seth's face that perplexed the pokemon. He sat up.

"Hey... why'd you stop?"

The pokemon cocked her head. He was all clean, wasn't he? She glanced down to reaffirm that she had not missed a spot, before looking back up once more. Her left ear flicked errantly as the sandslash bore a look of confusion.

"Are you done for the night, or did you just not wanna give a blowjob?"

When his pokemon's expression did not change, an epiphany came to Seth's mind. He let out a quiet laugh. "Oh, I see... Shoulda figured you wouldn't know. A blowjob is when you use your mouth to pleasure a guy's... well, this." Chuckling, he reached down, grabbed his own cock, and held it out to her.

"Instead of having sex regularly, you put it in your mouth, see?"

The sandslash opened her dark, glassy eyes wide as the incredibly unusual idea took hold in her mind. Putting that in her mouth for mating? What a dumb thing to do! It sounded like a good way to get a bruised nose, if anything! Why, she had a spot between her legs that was a perfectly good place for mating already. What was the point of using her mouth?

"A lot of guys love it," Seth continued, oblivious to her disdain. "And sometimes the girl finds it fun too. Just keep doing what you were doing, Pep, and then..." he shrugged, grinning. "Take it a little further."

The ground-type pokemon stared at the cock presented in front of her, still half-erect, and flicked an ear as she considered the proposition. Licking it had been fun, sure, but using her whole mouth to mate with it? Surely, doing that instead of mating normally wouldn't feel anywhere near as good... in fact, the whole idea seemed like it would be rather uncomfortable. And yet...

And yet, the pokemon felt curiosity urging her to try it anyway. Stepping closer, Pepper found herself taking Seth's shaft from his hand. Staring up at her trainer, she brought the tip of his cock to her snout lips before looking up for assurance. Immediately, Seth put on a goofy grin.

"Awesome! Thanks, Pep." He relaxed back in the comfy cushions of his sofa and gave his pokemon an affectionate rub on the cheek. In response, the sandslash leaned into the hand and gave a quick lick across Seth's wrist. Pepper smiled to herself... seeing her trainer eager for her to try brought a warm feeling spreading through her body.

Once more her tongue flicked out, and Pepper quickly resumed licking across the bottom of Seth's cock. Immediately, Seth dropped his shoulders and sighed in pleasure. After a minute or so, Pepper found herself bringing up both paws to hold the base of her trainer's cock. The sandslash began to feel Seth's manhood growing between her paws, eliciting desire and lust out of the female pokemon. She tightened her grip around it and squeezed greedily, feeling a playful growl growing in her throat. Pepper couldn't deny that there was a certain excitement in having such an erotic thing so up close and personal, to play with and touch.

Despite their fearsome and intimidating size (being as long as her snout at least!), Seth trusted his pokemon's sharp digging claws completely. He knew quite well that Pepper could be incredibly dexterous and careful with them... in fact, he had seen her effortlessly pick up individual peas with two claw tips and toss them in her mouth, un-squished!

"Mm, yeah." Seth groaned. "Go ahead, squeeze and stroke it, too. That feels good."

Taking the words to heart, Pepper began to steadily knead the base of her trainer's shaft between her paws as she continued to dote affection, switching occasionally to bring both claws up in down in a rhythmic motion. This was... well, it was fun! She especially liked to feel his cock as it continued to stiffen and grow from her touch. That alone had the ground-type feeling tingly between her legs.

Pepper pulled up on the shaft, causing the foreskin to slip back over the head. Hovering her mouth over it, she flicked her tongue out and slipped it inside the foreskin to explore the odd feature of her trainer's mating tool. Strange thing, it was... Sort of like a male pokemon's sheath, but not quite. Regardless, it was fun to play with, Pepper thought. She took the stretchy skin between her lips and gently nibbled and pulled, chittering to herself when she heard her trainer let out a short groan. There was surprisingly much to explore and many things to do with a male's mating tool besides just using it to mate with!

Pepper pulled her head back and looked at her progress. Seth's cock was now feeling rather stiff, and she gave it a long, eager squeeze, chittering in heated approval in its firmness. Perhaps now was the time to try with her whole mouth? Pepper licked her lips with an uncertain anticipation and popped her jaws open. She paused to look up at her trainer. Seth was staring at her, almost transfixed. He felt the hot breath of his pokemon washing over the head of his cock as she breathed.

He smiled. "Go on, Pep," he encouraged her, nodding.

In hearing her trainer's words, the ground type silently obeyed. Fixating her gaze onto to the cock in front of her snout, she lowered her open mouth around the head of Seth's member and took the first few inches of him between her jaws.

Seth sucked in a sudden gasp.

The ranger's chest tightened with excitement as he felt the heat of a warm maw slide over the head of his cock. He watched his pokemon with the tip of his shaft in her mouth. She blinked and paused to accustom herself to the act. Squeezing him gently with her paws, she then slid her mouth lower, Opening her mouth and trying to pull more inside, attempting her best to keep her teeth out of the picture. The pokemon felt absolutely silly trying such a thing... her trainer's cock felt way too big for her jaws to take! Why, she couldn't even close her lips around him! Who would want to go through a whole mating session like this!?

Seth grunted in pleasure as his shaft was manipulated inside his pokemon's mouth. He felt her tongue pushing the thing around, exploring out of curiosity. He felt the rotation as she twisting her head to the side to explore from different angles. She maneuvered Seth's cock into the pouch of her cheek, inadvertently causing a large bulge to appear on the side of her face. The ranger stifled a laugh when he saw it.

With her trainer's cock inside of her cheek, Pepper furrowed her brow. No, that didn't feel right. Perhaps down her gullet was the only way? She widened her jaws and slipped the cock over her teeth once more so that the whole thing was nestled between her tongue and palate. The sandslash moved her tongue around to lick and lap, coating Seth's cock with a liberal layer of saliva before dipping her head further down. The tip of her snout met her claws that were holding the middle of her trainer's shaft, and she removed her paws and rested them on Seth's thighs to make room. Feeling the thick shaft slide deeper into her mouth filled the ground-type with a sense of uncertainty, but the ground-type closed her eyes and pressed on.

Being a sandslash, Pepper did not have a gag reflex, though once Seth's cock passed into her throat, the sheer size and length of it began to feel rather constricting and uncomfortable for her. However, as long as she could relax her throat and still breathe around him, Pepper felt that she would be fine.

When the tip of her nose bumped up against her trainer's stomach, she flinched in surprise and opened her eyes. Had... had she really fit the whole thing in her mouth? The pokemon was staring straight into Seth's stomach, and her lips were wrapped around the base of his cock. She felt her tongue and jaws moving in a gentle sucking motion, pressing against the large shaft that filled her jaws. Part of it was uncomfortably forced down her throat, nearly blocking her airway.

There. But now that she had done it... but now what, she wondered? Just wait for her trainer to use her mouth as if it were a female's slit?

With his jaw lazily hanging open, Seth glanced down and looked over the pokemon whose head was buried between his legs. Pepper's dark, glossy eyes stared back with an inquisitive, curious gaze as she calmly and gently suckled around his shaft. With her nose pressed against his belly, all but the very base of his cock was firmly nestled in his pokemon's mouth. Her paws were resting on the inside of his thighs. There her sharp claws gripped him gently as the heavy breathing through her nostrils blew steady billows of hot breath onto his crotch. Silently she waited in that position, anxiously holding Seth's cock deep in her mouth, and looked to her trainer for what to do next.

Pepper held still, still expecting her trainer to begin thrusting, and feeling more confused the longer he did not move.

"Holy..." Seth mumbled, his shocked eyes locked on his pokemon's. He was mesmerized.

Feeling her saliva start to pool in her mouth, Pepper tightened her lips around her trainer's shaft and swallowed once, causing her powerful throat muscles to constrict and squeeze around his cock and quickly eliciting an uncontrollable groan from the trainer. This caused Pepper to giggle and pull her lips back into a smile. Swallowing again, she felt her trainer's hips jerk as Seth instinctively tried to press deeper into her throat. The pokemon felt the massive shaft in her maw come to life as it flexed and stiffened, causing Pepper to let out an uncomfortable grunt of surprise as the shaft pressed against the back of her tongue and filled her mouth. She gave a tiny cough around his cock and felt the need to come off of him by a little bit, pulling back slowly.

"Its... um, ah..." Seth fumbled with his words, still shocked at how his little ground-type had managed to take every inch of him. Seth swallowed his saliva down and took a breath. "You don't have to choke trying to take every inch, Pep."

Pepper blinked in mild confusion. Slowly, she pulled back, watching as inch after inch of her trainer's shaft withdrew from her maw. When the head slipped from her lips, Seth's erection sprung upward and Pepper watched, amused, as his erection bobbed up and down in the air. From tip to base, it was now covered in a reflective sheen of thick pokemon saliva.

Seth felt a twinge of disappointment as he was pulled out of her mouth, but the ranger did not stop her. In seeing how much of him his pokemon could take, his mind was racing with thoughts of deep-throating, face-fucking, and all sorts of other oral-related activities. But as this was the inexperienced pokemon's first time giving head, the ranger judiciously decided to reign in his wild ideas.

"Just, ah... well, blowjobs are more about using your tongue and sucking and bobbing your head back and forth and stuff like that..." He put on a warm smile for her as he rubbed the pokemon's cheek. "Just do what's comfortable for you, 'kay? Go at your own pace and explore; I'll sit back for now."

Pepper looked at her trainer with her head cocked to the side as a small epiphany came over her. So she was supposed to provide the movement? Ah, well now this whole "blowjob" stuff was starting to make a fair bit more sense, not to mention sounding much more comfortable as well! She had been enjoying herself so far with the licking and nibbling... More of that didn't sound bad.

Decisively, Pepper grabbed hold of him with one paw. Feeling surprised at herself for feeling a bit eager to continue, the pokemon once again brought her trainer's cock to her lips. She lowered her snout and felt a swell of arousal bloom in her belly as she felt the erotic organ slide back into her maw, causing the pokemon to let out a low hum. Stopping at only about half-way this time, the sandslash then tightened her maw around the ranger's shaft and began to work.

"Ah!" Seth gasped. He lurched forward a bit, hands gripping the couch armrest tightly as his pokemon began to suckle. "Ooh, yea... That's it, that's it."

Between his legs, Pepper closed her eyes as she began to fall into a slow rhythm. Using her paws to massage and knead, the sandslash worked Seth with her mouth and lips as if trying to coax milk from a Miltank. Probably not a bad idea to start from, either! Quietly she suckled and focused on the strange sensation of her trainer's tool in her mouth. She could not deny there was a certain erotic excitement in getting to feel her trainer's mating tool this way... It was fun to squeeze it between her jaws, to feel how stiff it was growing, and to rub her tongue along the underside. However, even now that she was doing it, the sandslash still wasn't sure what to think of this whole blowjob thing. For one, his shaft was huge compared to her mouth, and having him between her jaws felt rather unusual and uncomfortable. She couldn't close even her lips around him which caused the pokemon to awkwardly drool.

But regardless of her reservations, the shrew-like pokemon's efforts were quite effective on her trainer. Seth didn't try to stop the groans from escaping his open mouth. All the sucking, licking, tugging, squeezing... he couldn't even believe how good of a job Pepper was doing, especially considering this was the pokemon's first time giving oral! Maybe part of it was due to her snout, he reasoned: compared to a human, she had more mouth to work with, a longer tongue...

"Oh man," Seth broke out in a wide grin as a thought came to mind. "Yaknow, I bet some guys would kill to try this with certain pokemon. I wonder what a kekleon tongue could do..." Pepper paused and raised her head to give her trainer a weird look, but she found Seth was busy staring off in the distance with a goofy smile on his face. After a few seconds, the ranger shook his head. "Aw, heck, maybe I shouldn't get any more ideas than I already have... Hah!"

Pepper rolled her eyes. The pokemon let out a terse huff and returned to her ministrations.

After a while, Pepper pulled back slowly, letting the head of Seth's cock came out of her mouth with an audible pop!. She was a bit intrigued to find some clear, slick liquid had leaked from the tip of her trainer's mating tool. Steadying the shaft between her paws, Pepper leaned in and drew her tongue across the spongy tip of Seth's cock. Immediately, a pleasant, savory flavor began to spread across her taste buds. It wasn't quite the same flavor as his seed... actually, the pokemon thought it tasted better!

Wanting more, Pepper leaned in and at once she began to run her tongue in circles over the head of his shaft, lapping more of the fluid up as she curiously traced along the ridge of Seth's cock head. Merely watching her do such a thing had Seth groaning.

"Oh man, that's hot," he gasped.

The pokemon paused briefly to look up at her trainer.

"Keep doing that... that thing with your tongue."

Pepper blinked. Obeying, the sandslash dragged her tongue across the tip of her trainer's cock once more, carefully repeating the circular movements. The slow, lingering ply of her tongue had Seth reeling, and although the pokemon wasn't aware of it, the amorous look she was unconsciously giving her owner as she licked was hitting all the right buttons.

Seth sucked in a deep breath from arousal as he watched his pokemon dote affection. "Oh man, Pep... that feels so good."

Pepper felt her trainer's cock suddenly flex and stiffen up in her paws, and more of the fluid leaked out from the tip. Delighted, she lapped it up immediately, chittering quietly to herself as she began to find an odd enjoyment in eliciting reactions from her trainer. There was something fun... something arousing, even, about all this attention and affection she was giving her trainer's mating tool. Being able to watch his reactions and hear him ask for more came with this odd, but thrilling sense of power and control the pokemon had never really experienced in mating before. In the past, Pepper had always found it more prudent to focus on her own pleasure and just assume her mates would entertain themselves upon mounting. But this... well, human mating practices were a fair bit different, it seemed.

And Pepper liked it.

Staring up at her trainer and looking at him in the eye, Pepper let out a long, amorous hum as she lipped and mouthed along the side of his cock. Out extended her tongue, and Pepper wrapped the long appendage around the girth of her trainer's manhood. As she squeezed and constricted the thing, the bulge-eyed, slack-jawed expression Seth wore delighted the pokemon, and she couldn't help but chitter to herself in amusement. Wrapping her long tongue around his girth, she constricted and squeezed it, before letting go and following up with long, lingering licks along the underside of her trainer's cock. Then, after repeating the circling laps around the contours of his cock head once more, the pokemon opened her mouth wide. Pepper closed her eyes and sucked in a heated breath as her open jaws descended on his cock once again. Feeling the thing slide into her mouth, she closed her lips around him as best she could and returned to a rhythmic suckle.

Above her ears, she heard Seth moaning in bliss, and knowing he was making those sounds because of her, especially it being her trainer of all things... it filled the sandslash with a rush of excitement and lust. Perhaps there was something to this blowjob stuff, Pepper thought: he certainly seemed to enjoy it a lot, although it seemed a bit unfair that her own feminine parts weren't getting any attention. Pepper didn't like the idea of having mating being so one-sided, with only one partner receiving all the pleasure and the other...

"Mmm..."

Pepper's train of thought was interrupted by a long, wanton moan. She continued bobbing her head back and forth for several more seconds before suddenly freezing in place with eyes wide open. That moan... that had been coming from her own mouth, not Seth's!

"Enjoying yourself, too, huh?" Seth laughed.

Pepper, being a bit too proud to admit it, looked away from her trainer's gaze and did not answer. Instead, the pokemon closed her eyes and resumed the push and pull of her head, deciding to focus on the task at hand. There was much to focus on: the shape and feel of the cock head rubbing against her tongue and the roof of her mouth, the taste of his skin and fluids, the sensation of his cock growing ever harder from her efforts, the enjoyment of being able to explore such a normally off-limits part of a male's body. It was... well, she didn't know why, really; for some reason... putting her mouth around her trainer's manhood and pleasuring him was just... it was just...

It was hot!

Feeling far more comfortable with the act now, and with an ever-growing fire warming her belly, the sandslash relaxed her body, closed her eyes, and began to let go, letting lust guide her actions.

"Ho shi-" Seth lurched forward and tensed up in surprise. He looked down to find his sandslash increasing in pace and aggression until she was practically plunging her head into his lap. Her snout bounced against his stomach on every push, and on the pull the pokemon would tighten her jaws and lips, tugging on his shaft, as if trying to draw out more of his fluids. Every bob of her snout would force the pokemon's jaws wider as she took more of him inside.

"Oh man, Pep..." Seth mumbled. He leaned his head back on the couch, unable to do much of anything under the assault of his pokemon's mouth.

Gently, the ranger began to caress his sandslash's pointed ears with his thumbs, surprised with how much she had gotten in to the act. He couldn't believe the treatment he was getting, and all from a pokemon, too! She seemed to be going at a machine's pace now, squeezing him with her paws, keeping the pressure with a steady suction and moving tongue. Her jaws and tongue were deceptively strong, and all the pressure and back-and-forth movement began to feel like a bit too much. In fact...

"Pepper..." Seth groaned. "You're... you're going too fast. Slow down a bit..."

There was no audible response. Only the loud, wet smacking and slurping sounds. Seth felt the growing tension deep in his groin increasing even more.

"I... Ah, Pepper! You're going too fast! S-stop!"

The sandslash felt her trainer pull backwards, and the cock she had been servicing slipped from her mouth, causing the pokemon to let out an upset cry. No fair! She immediately leaned in to retrieve the object of her affection, but found her trainer's hand pulling his shaft away, jealously guarding it from her.

"Too much stimulation... I don't wanna come yet..." Seth gasped.

Looking up at her trainer with both ears down and an unhappy frown on her face, the sandslash let out a huff. It was then that the pokemon realized that all this time she had been leaning forward on the tips of her toe claws in her efforts to get his cock back. She slowly let herself lean back and return to her foot paws.

But, after only a short moment of waiting, Pepper began to feel impatient. Unable to grab her trainer's cock for herself, she instead met Seth's gaze, pointed a long claw towards her open mouth, and uttered a clear "Ahh... Ah-ah!"

Just from the sharp tone of her voice, Seth thought it sounded more like a demand than a request. The ranger let out a short laugh, but he held up a finger, signaling he needed more time.

"Just... give me a sec, 'kay?" He asked, still panting hard from his near-orgasm. "I don't wanna end so soon."

Pepper, unhappy at finding the situation non-negotiable, let out a huff. The pokemon put on a clear pout, making sure that Seth saw it.

"Whew..." Seth shook his head. "Yaknow, you're really good at giving head! A little bit on the rough side, but man..." he whistled. "You picked up on it fast."

The sandslash wasn't sure what to do with the compliment. She was too busy trying to show Seth her dissatisfaction. Pouting still, the pokemon looked down at her trainer's hips, staring at the now off-limits member and the sack underneath in jealousy...

And then she had a pleasant epiphany: there was still something she could do!

"Oh!"

Seth lurched in pure reflex at having his balls unexpectedly touched. He looked down to see his pokemon's nose buried in his sack, tongue lapping eagerly to lick and taste the area once more. He began to laugh as his pokemon doted attention and love on his twin balls.

Pepper felt a bit strange, albeit aroused, to re-explore this incredibly odd part of the male anatomy. The smell of her trainer's musk was strong here, and Pepper took in a deep breath, feeling the desire in her chest grow. She lapped along the twin orbs that were held inside, lifting them up with her tongue to feel their heft, then moving up to nibble gently at the base of the erect shaft that proudly stood just above. Pepper looked up at her trainer, and, feeling amorous, let out a lusty growl as she continued to lick, and Seth watched it all with an almost mesmerized expression. After a while, the trainer abruptly snapped out of it, breaking out in a short burst of laughter.

"Alright, alright..." Seth playfully acquiesced, letting go of his rock-hard erection and holding both hands up in front of him. "I get the hint. Excuse me for wanting to draw out the moment a little." He chuckled. "I just don't think I'll last too much longer, okay?"

Straightening up, Pepper immediately reached out with greedy claws for her trainer's cock. By now, her head was in a haze, her groin felt tingly with arousal. The amorous shrew-like pokemon was no longer concerning herself with anything else at the moment... this blowjob was all so new to her, and quite exciting to boot!

In Seth's cock went, her lips closed around the shaft as best as she could, and before she knew it the pokemon found her mouth was suckling once again. Slurping and swallowing her excess saliva, Pepper began bobbing her head up and down, working to pleasure her trainer. She felt herself becoming giddy with lust, and the sheer eroticness of her actions caused the pokemon to let out a long, unfettered moan.

"Oh man..." Seth breathed out as a whisper. He looked down, and as his hair fell in front of his eyes again, and he brushed it out of the way to watch his sandslash service him. Her growing eagerness, increasing pace, and focused desire were driving him up a wall.

Pepper's arousal was gaining. The pokemon found her hips moving, humping the air wantonly and wishing for something between her legs. With a grunt, she attempted to back up into the coffee table, but she couldn't find a comfortable spot to grind on. So instead, Pepper removed one of her paws from her trainer's thighs and slipped it down her belly. She shivered from the first few touches across her slit, finding herself already wet, but quickly fell into a rythmic massage with her claws as her desire for pleasure dictated an increasingly intense need for stimulation

The pokemon diligently sucked for several more minutes, with the occasional groans and growls being heard along the sloppy smacks and slurps of a sandslash mouth. Laying back against the couch, Seth had shut his eyes tight and was slowly writhing in bliss. He had lost track of how long he sat there with his pokemon's head between his legs. The only thing on his mind was trying to draw out the experience and make it last longer.

"Pep, you're amazing..." Seth panted. "I... I think I'm getting close again. You... you gonna pull off or finish me?"

It was a silly question for the sandslash. There was no sense in quitting now... not when she was almost done! Feeling amorous, the pokemon drove her snout to the very base of the ranger's cock and held it there, tightening her jaws around him and looking up at her trainer as she swallowed and suckled.

Seth's jaw dropped for a moment. "Holy... that's one heck of an answer!"

Pepper felt a rush in seeing his response and knowing she was turning him on. The sandslash began to aggressively pump her head on her trainer's shaft, forcing her snout down with surprising drive and power. So fixated she was on the strange performance that the pokemon had completely lost her sense of self. Above her ears, she heard her trainer groaning. Another burst of precum splashed across her tongue as Seth's cock throbbed within her maw, causing a squeal of excitement to erupt from her vocal cords. The savory flavor only had her immediately wishing for more, causing the pokemon to continue the unfamiliar back-and-forth motions of her head with renewed focus, trying to coax more of the liquid out. Frothy spittle had collected in the corner of her lips. Excess saliva had dribbled down the sides of the pokemon's open mouth, coating her chin and her trainer's sack.

Between her legs, a pair of claws were rubbing back and forth in a frenzy, assaulting her now needy body with some very welcome pleasure. As her fluids began to spread along the outside of her slit and get onto her claws, the sound of her ministrations began to join the wet smacks and slurps of her mouth. She cradled the head between her lips and found her jaws moving, pressing, squeezing the turgid flesh pressed between her tongue and palate. Everything was moving on automatic for the pokemon.

"Oh hell..." Seth moaned, squirming in place. His eyes were tightly shut in concentration, his fingers starting to clench her head. "I'm gon... gonna come, Pep."

The sandslash hummed deeply as she felt her trainer's cock begin to stiffen up and swell even more. Letting go of his base, the pokemon mashed the front of her nose into her trainer's belly and took every inch of him. She began a rhythmic, pulling, swallowing motion that seemed to practically suck the climax right out of Seth. Moaning, he lurched forward, gripped Pepper's head tightly, and released his pent-up seed.

Pepper felt an incredible, intense rush as her trainer's shaft began to throb in her mouth. With her mouth aching, tongue tired, and lips messy, she felt Seth push into her mouth as burst of hot fluids splash down her throat. She tightened her jaws around him, holding tight and suckling hard as the claws fiercely rubbing at the outside of her slit began to bring her own climax.

Seth's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull as the increased stimulation began to overwhelm his now overly-sensitive cock. "Ah... ahhhh! Too much, too much! Stop!"

Forcefully, he began to pull her off, and as Pepper realized what was happening the pokemon let out a cry of dismay. His cock slipped from her mouth just as a second spurt of cum splashed across her tongue. Adamant, she lunged for his erection, but the ranger spent every ounce of strength to hold the pokemon at bay. A sudden, third spurt from his cock went airborne, catching the sandslash across her sandy tan snout with a line of sticky, white fluids. Desperately, she lashed her tongue out, trying to lick at his tip, trying to catch more of his seed.

"Too sensitive!" Seth gasped, trying to stave off the frenzied pokemon. He felt he could only hold her back for a few seconds more.

Upon letting the hand off her chest, the lustful sandslash immediately dove back on his cock and locked her jaws around him, humming in satisfaction as she felt the last few drops of his seed pool onto her tongue. She savored the flavor, finding it pleasurable to taste, even if the texture was not the most agreeable. Seth groaned loudly as his climax was drawn out by the sudden pick up of the tightening, sucking jaws. He held her head limply as Pepper once again buried her nose in his stomach, taking every inch of his cock. Between her legs, her claws were still going strong, still feverishly rubbing at the sensitive little nub at the apex of her slit.

Seth watched, dazed, as Pepper wantonly mouthed and squeezed his softening erection with her jaws as her own climax rose. Her eyes were shut tight, soft moans were vibrating deep in her throat, and as pleasure overwhelmed the pokemon, an impassioned squeal, muffled by the cock in her mouth, reached Seth's ears. Pepper clenched her thighs tight as her feminine vent began to convulse in orgasm. She rocked mindlessly into her own claws, hips moving in a circular, grinding motion, with tail raised high, and rode out her climax with glee as her jaws tightened around her trainer's shaft.

When the pleasure had finally passed, Pepper, panting hard through her nose, finally opened her eyes and looked up. She saw her trainer, her owner, gasping for breath but wearing a wide grin. In seeing his face, the shrew-like pokemon shared her own smile, and, with half of his cock still in her mouth, she rested her cheek against his inner thigh and relaxed for the first time in what seemed to be forever.

"Good grief, Pep," Seth panted, putting a hand to his bare chest. "That was intense. You're crazy! Haha."

Pepper looked up at her trainer and enjoyed his reaction. She continued to suckle softly around her trainer's softening erection, hoping to draw out more of his fluids, and did little else beyond simply basking in the relaxing afterglow of her climax.

Seth flopped backward on the couch and stared at the ceiling for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. After a while, he cleared his throat.

"Never had a girl give a BJ that intense before... Sheesh!" Slowly, he shook his head in disbelief. "Heck, most of the time I can't even finish from that alone..."

Still breathing hard out of her nostrils, Pepper blinked. The taste of her trainer's warm fluids was spread over her tongue. The smell of it reached her sensitive nose. Slowly, she pulled off of him, taking as much of the stuff with her as she could, and when Seth's now limp manhood dropped from her lips the sandslash let out a quiet, satisfied hum and reflected on the moment.

So that was what it was like to mate with your mouth, the pokemon thought. She pushed around the slippery stuff in her mouth with her tongue a bit, reflecting on the intensity of her trainer's climax and how her vent must go through that ordeal every time she mated. It was much more intense experiencing it face-to-face! Almost scary, in a way...

Collecting the fluids on the back of her tongue, Pepper swallowed and began to lick her teeth clean of the sticky mess. Her entire face seemed to ache: her jaws were tired, her tongue was sore, her lips felt a bit raw...

And yet, it had been worth it.

"Come 'ere, you!"

Before she knew what happened, Pepper's trainer grabbed her underneath the arms and lifted her to his lap with a grunt. Laughing, Seth carefully wrapped his spiny pokemon in a hug, to which the sandslash readily accepted. Pepper rested her chin on Seth's shoulders. She felt a comforting hand pet and rub the back of her head, on that good spot right between the ears, causing the sandslash to chitter quietly. The two embraced quietly for a moment, with neither party willing to let go.

"Silly quill-butt..." Seth ranger let out a chuckle as he felt his pokemon let out a snort of annoyance.

After a while, Pepper pulled back from the hug. She looked at her trainer in the eye, wanting to tell him something.

"Ah.." Seth winced. "You got a mess on your face. Sorry about that."

Blinking, Pepper focused her eyes on her own snout, seeing a splotch of sticky white stuff. She attempted to curl her tongue around and clean it, but before she could, Seth ran a finger across her snout and gathered the rest up. Grateful, Pepper leaned in and licked his finger clean, causing Seth to playfully pat her head.

"There." He smiled, returning his hand to her hips. "Good enough for now... but, I think we might both need a shower after all the crazy stuff we got into tonight. Heh..."

Pepper, who had been wiping her snout off with the back of both paws, immediately paused and folded her ears back in disapproval. The ground type was not fond of getting wet.

The satisfied and tired ranger breathed in a huge breath, held it, and let the whole thing out with a sigh. "You're awesome, Pep." Seth beamed. "Seriously, that was great. Never would have expected this whole thing between a human and a pokemon could turn out so... so..." Seth thought for a moment before breaking out in a smile. "Well, awesome!"

Pepper stared into her trainer's eyes. She felt warm in the cheeks.

"Of course," Seth abruptly started, looking off into the distance. "Now that poke-sex is on the table, I may have to go out and experiment a bit. Might have to put you in the ball for a few weeks while I go and find a nice lopunny or a ninetales and-Ow, hey!"

Laughing, Seth brought his arms up to protect his face as he fell under the assault of various claw smacks and jabs. After a while, he managed to grab her wrists and hold them back while the pokemon struggled in his lap. Frustrated, she pulled back from his arms, freed herself, and sat down on the opposite corner of the couch with an angry huff.

Seth gave his pokemon a look. "Haha, you know I'm kidding, Pep! Come on..."

Pepper snorted at his words. Of course she knew, but even so...!

"Oh!" A moment of recollection fell over Seth's face. "Yea, you still got one free hit for the comments about your venom." The ranger stuck his neck out. "Go on, I'm a man of my word." He patted his left cheek. "Right here. I'm ready."

Pepper let herself smile. Eagerly, she bounded forward on the couch. Planting her feet, she wound back her arm, ready and eager to give him a good smack with the flat part of her claws. Seth shut his eyes tight, expecting the hit.

But instead, Pepper faltered and hesitated. She looked at her trainer with his scrunched up face, all prepared to be slapped...

Slowly she lowered her paw. The sandslash took a step closer.

Seth opened his eyes in surprise as he felt a pair of sandy-tan lips press against his own. The kiss was over just as fast as it had started, and as Pepper pulled back, looking a touch sheepish at her own actions, Seth only grinned.


End file.
